


Grenzen überschreiten

by Penguin_Heart



Series: die Welt ist weder schwarz noch weiß [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Description of wounds, F/M, Had to do it, Hierarchy, Hurt/Comfort, Journey, M/M, Military, Smut, light child abuse, struggle for personality
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Heart/pseuds/Penguin_Heart
Summary: Jeder hochangesehen Mann Demarcias muss einmal heiraten. Aber nicht jeder möchte sich dieser Pflicht beugen. Garen ist so jemand. Auf seinem Weg erwartet ihn ein... eher unerwartetes Treffen. Entkommt er den Fängen seines Vaters?Ich möchte euch mitnehmen auf eine Reise, in der Garen sich selbst und seine Zukunft entdeckt (und eventuell auch seine homosexuelle Neigung entdeckt)





	1. Verantwortung

**Author's Note:**

> Ich möchte euch mitnehmen auf eine Reise, in der Garen sich selbst und seine Zukunft entdeckt. 
> 
> Diese FF ist ein Prequel von "Einmal das Protokoll bei Seite legen" (ist aber auch als eigenständige Arbeit lesbar).

„Was für eine Meinung du hast interessiert mich nicht, Sohn! Du hast der Familie zu gehorchen und ihre Ehre aufrecht zu erhalten – nichts anderes!“ Die große Flügeltür zum Schlafzimmer des jungen Crownguards wird zugeworfen. „Ich will nie wieder von einem Vater hören, wie schlecht du dich seiner Tochter gegenüber verhalten hast. Du wirst nie wieder Schande über diese Familie bringen, haben wir uns da verstanden?“ In seinem Zimmer rutscht Garen langsam an der massiven Holztür hinab. Sein Herz pocht wie wild und sein Kopf schmerzt wegen der langsam ab ebbenden Wut. Zuletzt ist sein Vater so aggressiv geworden, als er und seine Schwester bei einem Festessen im Palast eine sehr teure Vase umgeworfen hatten. Gerade wäre jener beinahe handgreiflich geworden. „Beruhig' dich.“ murmelt er leise vor sich hin, während er seinen Atem zu kontrollieren versucht. „Du bist 35 Jahre alt und einer der hoch angesehensten Offiziere Demacias, du kannst dich beherrschen... Du drehst jetzt nicht durch...“ Da dreht sich der Schlüssel im Schloss um. Verwirrt blickt Garen zur Tür. Wurde ihm Hausarrest aufgetischt? Einem erwachsenen Mann? „Wenn du endlich erwachsen geworden bist und deine Pflichten klar vor Augen hast, kannst du wieder raus. Enttäusche mich nicht, Sohn.“ Garen lehnt den Kopf an die Tür, nach und nach entfernen sich die Schritte von der Türschwelle. Er ist endlich alleine.

Er muss zugeben, dass sein Vater recht hatte. Garen hat sich gestern daneben benommen... und wie er das hat. Vor Scharm steigt ihm die Röte ins Gesicht. Lucinda ist eine unglaublich schöne Frau und er war recht positiv überrascht als er sie kennenlernte. Ihre Stimme war angenehm gewesen, nicht zu hoch und nicht zu tief – eher wie ein sanfter Sommerregen, entspannend. Sie würde eine umwerfende Braut abgeben, jegliche Männer würden ihn um diese Frau beneiden. Aber sie war so verspannt. „Ich möchte meiner Familie Ehre bringen.“ war ihre Antwort gewesen, als er Lucinda nach ihren Interessen fragte. Der Familie Ehre erweisen? Es ist eines der Ideale für die Garen sich nicht begeistern kann. Sollte er nicht viel eher glücklich und stolz auf sein Leben sein? Sollte Lucinda sich nicht auch ein glückliches und freies Leben wünschen? Garen will nicht eingesperrt sein, das wollte er noch nie. Bislang konnte er Luxanna von ihrem Schicksal als Braut noch fernhalten – Vater würde schon bald einen Ehemann für sie suchen. Vermutlich würde Lux sich auf diesen Treffen besser anstellen. Sie würde wissen wie man sich am Tisch zu verhalten hat und sie würde sich nicht von ihren Schwiegereltern provozieren lassen. Er hasst Lucindas Eltern. Sie haben sich genauso hochnäsig ihm gegenüber benommen wie sein Vater es tut – und sie haben dafür die Quittung bekommen. Garen hatte Lucindas Vater die Nase brechen sollen, aber nein, sie war nur leicht geprellt. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gegen Abend ertönt ein leises Klopfen. Die meiste Zeit hatte er gedöst, also braucht Garen ein wenig bis er das Geräusch lokalisieren kann. Es kommt von der Zimmertür. „Garen?“ Auf der anderen Seite dreht sich der Schlüssel und das Schloss springt auf. „Hey.“ Lux betritt das Zimmer. Ihre strahlend blauen Augen erscheinen glanzlos und ihr Lächeln wirkt eher erzwungen als natürlich. „Wie geht es dir?“ „Wie soll es mir schon gehen?“ Garen begibt sich in eine aufrechte Position und klopft auf den Platz neben ihm. Eine stumme Aufforderung sich zu ihm zu setzen. Auf Lux' Gesicht macht sich ein aufrichtiges Grinsen breit und mit einem Aufschrei springt sie in Garens Kissen Meer. „Warum hast du eigentlich sooo viele Kissen? Du hast ja nicht mal jemanden, mit dem du sie dir teilen kannst.“ Ein stumpfes Brummen ertönt in seiner Brust. „Ich brauche doch keine Frau, wenn ich mir die Kissen mit meiner kleinen kitzeligen Schwester teilen kann.“ Dann stürzt er sich auf seine kleine Schwester. „Nein!“ Lachtränen kullern aus ihren zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Aufhören, ich ergebe mich!“ brüllt sie. Es dauert bis Lux' Atem eine normale Geschwindigkeit angenommen hat. „Also du kleine Nervensäge, wieso bist du hier?“ Ihr Gesicht nimmt ernste Züge an und sie dreht Garen den Rücken zu, die Beine ganz dicht an ihren Oberkörper gepresst. „Lass uns ausbüchsen, so wie früher.“ 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Die Sommernächte in Demacia sind warm und der Mond bietet immer viel Licht. Deswegen hatten sie sich dagegen entschieden weder Lampen noch Mäntel mitzunehmen. Garen schüttelt den Kopf.„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich hab überreden lassen.“ Lux auf ihrem Schimmel dreht sich lachend zu ihm um. Es erweckt Erinnerungen in Garen, die er schon lange als vergessen geglaubt hatte. „Du musst von Zuhause weg – früher oder später gibt es den nächsten Streit. Du kannst nicht weiterhin Frauen kennenlernen und glauben, dass Vater sich damit zufrieden gibt.“ 

Nach einer Weile hebt Lux die Hand. Sie hat sie zu einem kleinen See am Rande Demacias geführt. Sie steigt ab und bindet ihren Schimmel an einen Ast. Aus den Satteltaschen kramt sie eine gemusterte Decke hervor. Auch Garen steigt von seinem Pferd ab. „Ich habe einen Jungen kennengelernt.“ beginnt Lux. Ihrem Bruder gefällt es nicht, welche Richtung dieses Gespräch einschlagen wird. Mürrisch setzt er sich neben sie auf den weichen Stoff und blickt auf die Reflektion des Mondes. „Er ist total schüchtern, aber mindestens genauso aufmerksam. Jedes Mal wenn Markt ist, kauft er mir beim Bäcker ein Stück Kuchen – immer eine andere Sorte. Er hat seinen Eltern noch nichts von mir erzählt. Sie sind wohlhabend und können sich seit neuestem zur Oberschicht zählen, jedoch... Sie sind anderen gegenüber eher distanziert. Sie mögen Adelige nicht besonders. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere verwalten sie Bauernhöfe und andere wirtschaftliche Güter.“ Lux legt eine Pause ein. Die ganze Zeit schon spielt sie nervös mit ihren Fingern. Garen bleibt ruhig und wartet ab, was seine Schwester ihm noch erzählen möchte. „Er würde Vater gefallen. Er genau so, wie Vater dich immer sehen wollte. Ich meine – er liebt seine Freiheit über alles – aber er weiß auch das Lebenswerk seiner Familie zu schätzen, ihm ging es nicht immer so gut wie jetzt. Wir haben schon einmal darüber gesprochen... über Vater und seinen Heiratswahn.“ Ihre Hände zittern, als sie nach Garens Hand greift. Etwas glitzert an ihrem Ringfinger. „Ich nehme ihn ab wenn ich Vater von dem Jungen erzähle. Vater soll nicht wissen, wie sehr ich ihn bereits liebe. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Vater ja sagt. Ich würde es nicht ertragen ihn nie wiederzusehen. Ich möchte, dass du ein bisschen Zeit für dich alleine bekommst und für dich herausfindest, was dir im Leben wirklich wichtig ist. Dafür bin ich bereit meine Freiheiten einzuschränken.“ Garen starrt noch immer auf ihre Hand und das wunderschöne silberne Band, dass sich um ihren Ringfinger windet. Erst als ihr Schluchzen lauter wird, wacht er aus seiner Starre auf und blickt sie an. Er lächelt. „Ich danke dir, mein kleiner Engel. Du bist das wundervollste Geschenk, das meine Eltern mir jemals gemacht haben.“ Lux weint nur noch mehr und kuschelt sich an ihren Bruder, der sie sofort in die Arme schließt. „Ich... wir wollten eigentlich noch warten. Aber als ich ihm von dir erzählt hat, da... er hat mich so traurig angeschaut. Er hat mir versprochen, dass er alles dafür tun wird, um mich zu einer glücklichen Ehefrau zu machen. Ich vertraue ihm, Garen. Um ehrlich zu sein... ich kenne ihn schon seit mehreren Jahren und ich hab mir immer so einen Mann wie ihn gewünscht – jemanden der mich auf Händen trägt, mir aber auch meine Grenzen zeigt. Er wäre glücklich mit so einem Eheleben, aber... aber ich weiß, dass du das nicht wärst. Du bist jemand, den man nicht zwingen kann. Du kannst den richtigen Partner dafür nur alleine finden, Vater kann dir niemanden vorsetzen.“ Garen drückt seine Schwester noch fester an sich und küsst ihre Stirn. „Ich danke dir so sehr.“ 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Der Morgen ist kalt und verregnet. Lux erkennt ihre eigene Dummheit keine Mäntel mitgebracht zu haben. Als sie aufgewacht sind haben sie sofort die Decke zusammengerollt und unter einem der großen Bäume Schutz gesucht. Verärgert tritt Lux nach einem Matschhaufen. „Kein Problem.“ Schnell hat Garen die Ösen an seiner leicht gepanzerten Rüstung gelöst und überreicht ihr seinen königsblauen Umhang. „Nimm ihn, reite zurück. Ich bin in ein paar Tagen wieder zuhause.“ Sie streckt ihre Hand danach aus, zieht sie aber schnell wieder zurück. „Und du?“ Garen blickt an sich herunter. Die Stiefel und die Hose, die er trägt sind Teil seiner Kampfmontur – sie werden den Regen einigermaßen abhalten. Seinen Oberkörper ziert jedoch ein dünnes Seidenhemd und eine leicht gepanzerte Lederweste. Natürlich rinnt der Regen bereits seit Stunden über seine Brust. „Ich komm schon klar.“ wimmelt er ihren Einwand ab. Er hat im Krieg schlimmeres durchstehen müssen. Lux scheint wenig überzeugt zu sein, als sie dann doch nach dem Umhang greift. „Na schön. Wehe du kommst erst in einem Monat. Ich will nicht so lange mit Vater alleine sein.“ Keck grinst Garen die Blonde an. „Ach? Ich dachte, du hast deinen Loverboy, um dich abzulenken.“ Er weicht Lux Schulterschlag aus. Ihr Gesicht ist völlig Rot angelaufen. „Du Arsch!“ lacht sie. Garen steigt ebenfalls in ihr Lachen mit ein.

Sobald er sich wieder erholt hat, weicht sein Lächeln. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich bald wieder da bin. Pass gut auf dich auf.“ Sie nickt. Zum Abschied ziehen zwei starke Arme Lux in eine Umarmung.


	2. Abstand

Die nördlichen Provinzen Noxus' sind erstaunlich lebhaft. Kinder spielen auf den Straßen und Händler preisen ihre Waren auf den Marktplätzen an. Auch die Sonne strahlt seit einer Stunde herrlich warm. So langsam trocknet Garens nasse Kleidung. Er kramt in seiner Hosentasche nach einigen Gold- und Silbermünzen. Im Krieg gelangt man an vieles, auch an noxianisches Geld. Bei einem Stand mit Backwaren hält er an und fragt nach etwas Brot. Der Bäcker freut sich sichtlich über sein Auftauchen und erklärt ihm mit Begeisterung die verschiedenen Brotsorten, die er anbietet. Garen lacht laut, dann gibt er dem Mann ein paar Silbermünzen – mit Sicherheit das Doppelte von dem was ein Brot kostet – und fordert ihn auf ihm ein Stück von seinem besten Brot zu geben. Die Augen des Mannes glänzen als er das Geld entgegennimmt. Sofort greift er nach einem besonders gut duftenden Leib Brot und packt es in eine Papiertüte. Er bietet dem fremden Mann noch frische Milch an, für seine Großzügigkeit. Garen nimmt dankend an.  
Es sind solche Momente in denen der Offizier seine gesamten Taten, seine Ideale und sein gesamtes Dasein in Frage stellt. Diese Menschen sind glücklich. Sie sind bereits von Swains Männern erobert worden. Die Flagge Noxus weht über ihren Köpfen und doch sind sie so glücklich. „Wer ist hier der Feind? Ist es wirklich Noxus? Die, die sich Noxus kampflos beugen gehen als Sieger hervor – niemand tut ihnen was.“ Verwirrt lässt sich Garen am Stadtbrunnen nieder. Klar, die Städte und Dörfer, die Noxus die Stirn bieten werden vernichtet. Das ist das Prinzip von Noxus: wer mit Widerstand droht begegnet Krieg. Niemand wird das so einfach ändern können. Weder er wird das können, noch Jarvan. Der Prinz ist ein treuer Freund und ein gutherziger Prinz, doch auch wenn Demacia eines Tages gegen Noxus' Streitkräfte gewinnt, wird er niemals Noxus besiegen. In Gedanken versunken beginnt er auf seinem Brot herum zu kauen und starrt vor sich hin.  
Nach einiger Zeit nähert sich ihm eine Gruppe spielender Kinder. Sie lachen und rennen hintereinander her. „Wenn ich groß bin, will ich auch ein General werden! So wie Darius!“ brüllt ein Junge ganz stolz. „Pah, Draven ist der viel coolere von Beiden. Außerdem ist er viel lockerer.“ Sein Interesse ist geweckt und er verdrängt seine innere Auseinandersetzung. Es gibt tatsächlich Kinder, die solche Männer zu ihrem Vorbild machen? Doch diesen Gedanken verwirft er ganz schnell wieder. Die Brüder sind in derselben Position wie er selbst. Sie alle töten - Väter und Söhne, manchmal auch Unschuldige – alles für ihre Heimat und dafür, dass es ihrem Volk und ihren Gesetzen gut geht. In Noxus wird Garen vermutlich genauso verachtet, wie man in Demacia Darius verachtet. „Ich hab gehört, er soll wieder in der Stadt sein!“ „Ehrlich? Hier bei uns? So weit weg von der Hauptstadt?“ „Ja! Jade hat ihn angeblich in der Nähe vom Friedhof gesehen. Keine Ahnung ob er da noch ist...“  
Garen hat genug gehört. Er steht auf und verstaut sein Brot in dem kleinen Stoffbeutel, den er vom Pferdesattel gelöst hatte.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Es dauert ein wenig bis Garen den Friedhof findet. Er liegt deutlich weiter von der Stadt weg als er gedacht hatte. Die Bäume wirken kümmerlich und vertrocknet, das Gras weist kahle Stellen auf und die Erde zeigt teilweise Risse. Viele der Grabsteine sind vollkommen überwuchert, manche Gräber erwecken sogar den Eindruck, als habe man bereits versucht das Grab auszuheben. Diese Erinnerungsstätte ähnelt bedeutend mehr dem Ort, den sich Garen unter 'Noxus' vorstellt.  
Vor seinen Augen spiegelt sich das Unfassbare ab. Dort vorne hockt eine Gestalt, ein großer Mann mit massiven Schultern. Eine Axt ragt neben ihm auf. Doch sie wirkt seltsam einsam und stumpf. Der sonst so furchtlose Soldat wirkt verloren. Wer liegt da vergraben? Es hieß doch, dass Darius und Draven Waisenkinder waren. Gibt es jetzt doch eine Familie zu der sie zurückkommen konnten?  
Seine Neugierde verrät ihn. Gefangen von dem unerwarteten Anblick macht Garen einen Schritt nach vorne und ein Ast bricht unter seinem Stiefel entzwei. Darius dreht sich um, eine Hand umfasst die schwere Waffe. Erst schaut er misstrauisch um sich, doch sobald er Garen erblickt steigt Wut in seinen Blick. Der gefürchtete Soldat Noxus' richtet sich langsam auf und bewegt sich bedrohlichen Schrittes auf den Demacianer zu. „Woah, Moment!“ fast schon panisch wirft Garen die Arme hoch. Er hofft inständig, dass er Darius beschwichtigen kann. „Ich bin unbewaffnet.“ versucht er es. Darius glaubt ihm kein Wort. Ein hochrangiger Offizier Demacias in Noxus? Das ist weder ein Zufall, noch kann er mit einer freundlichen Absicht hier sein. Der Dunkelhaarige holt mit seiner Axt aus. Doch dann hält er inne, kurz bevor die Axt Garens Gesicht verletzt hätte. Er erkennt die blanke Panik in Garens Gesicht. Tatsächlich hat der Demacianer nicht nach irgendeiner versteckten Waffe gegriffen. Also hatte Garen ihm die Wahrheit erzählt. „Spuck‘s aus, was machst Ihr hier, Crownguard?“ Vorsichtig nimmt er die Waffe runter. Nur weil der jung Crownguard sich nicht gewehrt hat, muss das nicht heißen, dass er ihm seinen unbewaffneten Rücken anvertrauen würde. „Was machst du so weit hier draußen, Darius?“ stellt Garen die Gegenfrage. „Pah, wie ich sehe hat man Euch keine Manieren bei gebracht! Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, Euch jemals meinen Vornamen angeboten zu haben.“ Tatsächlich bringt er damit den Demacianer zum Schweigen. _Garen... du benimmst dich schon genauso wie auf sämtlichen Treffen mit potenziellen Ehefrauen_. Innerlich klatscht er sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. Kennt er überhaupt Darius Nachnamen... hat er überhaupt einen? Die Brust des Mannes vor ihm senkt sich noch immer recht bedrohlich schnell auf und ab. Das Adrenalin schießt förmlich noch genauso schnell durch Darius Körper. Dann atmet er einmal tief und lange aus. „Na schön, _Garen_.“ Diese deutlich persönlichere Anrede lässt dem Angesprochenen einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Der Unterton der mitschwingt wirkt so viel bedrohlicher und verabscheuender, als die förmliche Anrede. Eventuell beginnt er Darius Anspannung zu verstehen. „Nenn' mir den Grund, warum du dich hier in Noxus aufhältst und ich versuche deinen Besuch bei uns zu ignorieren. Dein Prinz sieht es bestimmt nicht gerne, wenn seine Männer in Noxus herum schleichen.“  
Garen überlegt. Was soll er Darius sagen? Die komplette Wahrheit? Er würde ihm wahrscheinlich eh nicht glauben oder aber ihn schamlos auslachen. „Ich, öhm, ich bin ein bisschen... wie soll ich sagen... aus dem Wind? Es tut mir leid, wenn meine Art dich.... verletzt... gestört oder was auch immer sie getan hat. Ich hätte diesen Moment nicht stören dürfen.“ _Wow Garen, einfach Wow! Wundervoll vor dich hin gestammelt_. Darius’ eine Augenbraue erhebt sich, so als würde er Garens Gedankengang mitgehört haben. „Was für einen Bullshit stammelst du da vor dich hin? Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht, Crownguard!“ Er nimmt einen weiteren Schritt auf Garen zu, sie sind sich so nahe, dass ihre Oberkörper sich beinahe berühren. War Darius Präsenz schon immer so einschüchternd? War Garen schon immer so eingeschüchtert von Darius Auftreten? Doch er wäre nicht der erfolgreichste Offizier Demacias, wenn er diesem Noxianer nicht die Stirn bieten könnte. „Hör zu, Darius. Ich hab' versucht mich für mein absolut unangebrachtes Einbrechen in deine Privatsphäre zu entschuldigen. Nimm sie an oder lass es bleiben, ich hab es jedenfalls versucht.“ Tatsächlich bringt Darius wieder Abstand zwischen sich und Garen. „Wenn ich dir den Grabstein zeige -“ Garen unterbricht ihn, vollendet den Satz für Darius: „Du hast eine Antwort verdient.“  
Darius wirft ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, doch er dreht sich um und steuert erneut den unbekannten Grabstein an.  
Kurz zögert Garen, dann stellt er sich neben ihn. Das Grab wirkt, als würde es aus einem Meer aus Dornen heraus erblühen, wie eine wunderschöne Rose. Es ist das Einzige, welches gepflegt ist und ein Strauß Blumen ruht in einer kleinen Friedhofsvase. Ein Frauenname steht auf dem Marmorstein. „Quilletta“ murmelt Garen leise. „Wer war sie?“ Er wendet das Gesicht vom Grab ab. In Darius Blick spiegeln sich unendlich viele Emotionen wieder. Es überrascht ihn, als er Liebe darunter erkennt. Darius beantwortet seine Frage nicht. „Ich hab sozusagen... ich hab mir eine kleine Auszeit gegönnt.“ beginnt Garen seinen Monolog. „Meine Schwester und ich, wir sind recht Weit an den Rand Demacias geritten und als sie wieder nach Hause ging, dachte ich mir, ich könnte mir mal Noxus ein bisschen genauer ansehen. Die kleine Stadt hinterm Berg ist unglaublich schön – sie ist das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was ich von Noxus kannte. Bislang ist mir nur Leid begegnet, aber heute... ich hatte das Gefühl, ich wäre in einem kleinen Dorf in Demacia. Dann haben ein paar Kinder erwähnt du seist hier. Ich war neugierig.“ Garen schaut wieder auf das Grab. Darius bleibt still. „Ich hoffe, diese Antwort stellt dich zufrieden?“ Doch Darius verweigert weiterhin jegliche Konversation. Stattdessen kniet er sich wieder hin. Als hätte Garen ihn nie aus seiner Position aufgeschreckt. „Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und geh, Crownguard. Heute ist Quills Todestag.“ Sämtliche Gefahr, die Darius vorhin noch ausgestrahlt hatte ist wie verflogen. Garen nickt. Er dreht sich um, ist bereit zu gehen, doch Darius Stimme hält ihn auf. „Ich danke dir, für deine aufrichtige Entschuldigung.“ Garen schüttelt den Kopf.


	3. Rückschlag

So leise wie es nur eben möglich ist schließt Garen die Tür zum Anwesen seiner Eltern. Die Begegnung mit Darius und die die Eindrücke aus Noxus' kleinem Städtchen hat er auf dem Ritt zurück nur mäßig verdrängt bekommen.   
Drei Tage war er weg gewesen. Wie heftig sein alter Herr wohl reagieren würde?   
Aus dem großen Speisesaal dringt ein gedämpftes Stimmengewirr. Erwartete sein Vater Besuch? Schnellen Schrittes begibt er sich auf sein Zimmer. Er schält sich aus seiner Kleidung und sucht in dem Kleiderschrank nach feineren Anziehsachen. Er entscheidet sich für ein dunkelblaues Hemd und eine beige Hose. Anschließend richtet Garen noch seine Haare und greift nach einem der teuren Parfums die seine Mutter ihm meist zum Geburtstag schenkt. Er weiß, dass er riecht.   
  
Sein Herz rast als er die Tür zum Speisezimmer öffnet. An der Langen Tafel entdeckt er seine Eltern sowie Lux und noch einen fremden jungen Mann. Er sieht gut aus – er ist groß, schlank, mit dunklen Haaren und strahlend grünen Augen. Er schaut immer wieder zu seiner kleinen Schwester, wirft ihr verliebte Blicke zu. War das der Junge von dem Lux ihm erzählt hatte? Garen tritt näher an den Tisch heran. Sobald sein Vater ihn entdeckt und verärgert aufspringen will, verbeugt Garen sich. „Ah, verzeiht meine Verspätung. Ich hatte eigentlich vor pünktlich zu sein, wenn ich die Ehre hab, den Mann kennenzulernen, der meiner Schwester seit einigen Tagen den Kopf verdreht.“ Kurz weicht dem jungen Mann sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht, dann lächelt er Garen zu – vermutlich hatte er Sorge gehabt, Garen würde seinem Vater gegenüber erzählen, dass sie sich schon seit Jahren heimlich trafen. „Ach Garen Schatz, wo warst du denn?“ seine Mutter lächelt breit. Sie schiebt den Stuhl neben sich ein wenig zurück. „Setzt dich doch. Marcus war gerade dabei uns von ihrem gestrigen Treffen zu erzählen. Marcus, verzeih, wir haben dich unterbrochen.“ Interessiert hört Garen zu wie Marcus von seinem Treffen mit Lux auf dem Marktplatz erzählt. Er stellt fest, dass Marcus tatsächlich genau den Mann verkörpert, der er niemals sein wird. Sein Vater muss ihn einfach lieben. Ein Blick zu seinem Vater bestätigt seine Vermutung. Der alte Herr scheint glücklich zu sein. „... und dann habe ich ihr einen Antrag gemacht. Ich hoffe, dass Sie mein vorschnelles Handeln nicht abschreckt, Sir. Ich konnte nicht anders, Ihre Tochter hat mir einfach mein Herz gestohlen.“ beendet Marcus seine Erzählung. Grinsend stupst Lux Garens Bein unter dem Tisch an und deutet auf den silbernen Ring an ihrer Hand. „Keine Sorge, Marcus. Du bist ein gescheiter junger Mann. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du meine Tochter glücklich machst. Deine Eltern jedoch bereiten mir eher Sorgen. Sie wirkten nicht besonders angetan von sämtlichen Adelsfamilien.“ Natürlich muss Vater immer etwas auszusetzen haben – sonst wäre Garens Brautsuche sicherlich weniger anstrengend und ermüdend. „Um ehrlich zu sein... ich möchte mir wenig von meinen Eltern vorschreiben lassen, was Ihre Tochter anbelangt. Ich wäre doch sichtlich dumm, so eine wundervolle Frau für das durchaus unangebrachte Verhalten meiner Eltern aufzugeben. Ich versichere ihnen, dass ich meine Eltern über ihr Verhalten belehren werde. Ich denke, dass sie noch immer etwas steif sind, was soziale Strukturen und Kontakte angeht. Bitte nehmt es ihnen nicht allzu übel.“ Der alte Crownguard scheint mit dieser Aussage zufrieden zu sein, denn er brummt nur vergnügt und nippt an seinem Wein.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
„Garen, würdest du mich kurz nach draußen begleiten?“ Sein Vater erhebt sich vom Tisch und steuert den Flur an. Wortlos folgt sein Sohn ihm. Sobald die Tür hinter Garen ins Schloss fällt, fährt er herum und verpasst ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige mit seinem eleganten Gehstock. Dieser Bastard brauchte den Gehstock nicht einmal. Um anderen seinen Einfluss zu demonstrieren war er gerade so gut genug. Doch um seinem Sohn eine Lektion zu erteilen? Dafür war der Stock perfekt. „Was erlaubst du dir?“ zischt sein Vater. Er kann gerade so seine Stimme kontrollieren. Garen weicht einige Schritte zurück und hält sich die Schmerzende Wange. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Vater. Ich... ich brauchte diese kurze Auszeit. Ich denke, ich bin wieder zur Vernunft gekommen. Gleich nächste Woche werde ich mich bei Lucindas Eltern für mein kindliches Verhalten entschuldigen.“  _Lüge_. Misstrauisch blickt der Vater auf seinen Sohn. Er glaubt ihm nicht ganz. Erst einmal ist er mit dem aufkeimenden Respekt zufrieden, den sein Sohn ihm endlich entgegen bringt. „Du solltest dir ein Beispiel an Marcus nehmen. Er ist ein ausgesprochen fabelhafter Mann.“ Demütig neigt Garen den Kopf. Wo hat er sich denn da hinein geritten?   
  
Für den alten Crownguard scheint das Gespräch beendet, denn er wendet sich von ihm ab. Gerade will er die Türklinke herunterdrücken, da hält er inne. „Ach ja, vergiss nicht, dass du dich auf dein Zimmer begibst. Du wirst nur herauskommen wenn ich es dir sage. Haben wir uns da verstanden?“ „Ja,Vater.“ „Gut, wenn du dich benimmst kannst du dich schon bald wieder frei bewegen.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
„Marco, warte einen Moment.“ Lux hält ihren Verlobten auf. Er wollte gerade ins Speisezimmer zurück, um sich bei den Crownguards zu verabschieden. „Ich möchte dich kurz meinen Bruder vorstellen.“ Der Dunkelhaarige greift lächelnd nach ihrer Hand. Vor Garens Zimmer bleibt Lux stehen und klopft.  
  
„Hey großer Bruder, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen.“ Sie schiebt Marco durch den Türrahmen. Garen blickt von den vielen Landkarten, die sich über seinem Schreibtisch erstrecken, auf. Marco streckt ihm die Hand entgegen, als Garen sich von seinem Stuhl erhebt. „Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Garen.“ „Ebenso.“ Der Händedruck ist kräftig und Lux quietscht vergnügt auf. Sie weiß durch dieses simple Lächeln, welches Garen Marco entgegen bringt, dass sie seinen Segen haben. „Warum hab' ich dich nicht schon viel früher kennengelernt? Ich war überrascht, als Lux mir erzählte, dass ihr euch schon länger trefft.“ Nun blickt der Verlobte beschämt zu Boden. „Eventuell hat Lux mir nicht sofort ihren richtigen Namen verraten. Ich dachte, es sei Zufall, dass sie genauso heißt wie die Tochter der Crownguards. Ich denke, sie hat dir bereits von der Meinung meiner Eltern erzählt? Ich hatte Angst, überhaupt irgendwem von dieser Beziehung zu erzählen.“ Lux schmiegt sich an seinen Arm. Ich Lächeln wird sanft. „Da du natürlich so eine wundervolle Freundin hast, haben wir es lange geheim gehalten. Aber nachdem du mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hattest, musste ich es zumindest meinem Bruder direkt erzählen. Deine Eltern bekomme ich auch schon noch von mir überzeugt.“ Beide Männer beginnen zu lachen, wenn Lux jemanden von sich überzeugen will, endet es immer in einer peinlichen Katastrophe. Marcus scheint das wohl auch schon zu wissen.


	4. Krieg

„Garen, schön dich – was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?“ erschrocken blickt Jarvan seinen langjährigen Freund an. Garen schaut nur flüchtig auf. „Was wohl? Ich habe meinen alten Herrn mal wieder auf die Palme gebracht.“ Ein kurzes Lachen ertönt vom Prinzen, dann kramt er in einem kleinen Hängeschränkchen. Nach kurzem Suchen findet er ein kleines Fläschchen mit Balsam. Garen versteht die indirekte Aufforderung und setzt sich auf einen der mit Samt bezogenen Sessel. Jarvans schlanke Finger ziehen sein Gesicht ein Stück weiter ins Licht und der junge Prinz tupft vorsichtig mit einem Tuch den Balsam auf Garens Wange. „Das sieht ganz schön böse aus…” Schmerzerfüllt hisst Garen auf, als Jarvan zu feste aufdrückt. „Was ist bei euch zuhause los? Du weißt, dass ich der letzte bin, der dich verurteilen würde.” Garen löst sich aus dem Griff. Beim Aufstehen schiebt er den Prinzen vorsichtig zur Seite. „Uhm, du kennst doch Lucinda oder?” „Die Tochter von den Samons?” Jarvan wird hellhörig. Lucinda Samon ist eine hochangesehene junge Frau, die noch immer unverheiratet ist. Könnte es sein, dass es in dieser Angelegenheit also um ein Hochzeits-Treffen geht? „Vater findet, dass ich lange genug…  _herumgetollt_  bin. Ich solle mich doch endlich vermählen.” Heiraten, ein schwieriges Thema in der heutigen Gesellschaft. Jarvan kennt diese Verpflichtung nur zu gut, immerhin hat sein Vater lange darauf gepocht, dass er doch endlich heiraten möge. „Aber ich will nicht, Jarvan. Das Einzige, was ich wirklich kann ist kämpfen. Alles woran ich denken kann hat mit Krieg zu tun. Ich möchte dieses Land beschützen; nicht mich mit Frauen auseinandersetzen. Vielleicht möchte ich ja eines Tages heiraten… aber nicht jetzt und auch nicht auf Befehl.” Der Prinz versucht seinen treuen Freund zu beruhigen indem er ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legt. „Und genau deswegen bin ich bereit dazu, dir blindlings jegliche Vollmachten zu erteilen, nach denen du bittest. Garen, du bist ein großartiger Soldat, du tust sehr viel gutes für unser Volk. Wenn es hilft, dass ich mit deinem Vater spreche, dann tu ich das.” Hoffnung keimt in Garens Augen auf.  
  
Dankend nimmt er den Alkohol an, den Jarvan ihm reicht. Die Abendsonne scheint angenehm in die privaten Gemächer des Prinzen. Dieser lehnt sich gemütlich gähnend in seinem Bett zurück. Garen lehnt an einem der wunderschönen Bett-Pfeiler am Fußende. Seine Hände spielen mit dem Glasrand. „Ich war neulich draußen - in Noxus.” Der Dunkelhaarige lehnt sich etwas nach vorne, er scheint schon viel wacher zu sein. „Ich hatte nicht das  _Gefühl_  ich wäre in  _Noxus_. ” Eine angespannte Stille breitet sich zwischen den beiden aus. Jarvan überlegt, was er mit dieser Information anfangen soll. „Warum erzählst du mir das?” Garen lässt sich lange Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Er starrt nach draußen und glaubt Kinder in den Gärten spielen zu hören. „Ich weiß es nicht.” Sein Blick wandert zurück zum Prinzen. „Es war schön.”   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Garen trifft seinen alten Freund erst wieder kurz vor einem Angriff auf den Westen Noxus’. „Bist du bereit?” Jarvan fängt ihn ab, bevor er zur Besprechung mit den anderen Offizieren geht. Ein Nicken. „Garen, ich kämpfe diesen Krieg nicht aus Vergnügen. Ich möchte, dass es einen Weg gibt - aber Verhandlungen sind schwierig.” Garen entweicht ein leichtes Lächeln, dann klopft er dem Prinzen auf die Schulter. „Ich danke dir.”  
  
Im Zelt diskutieren bereits Xin und Fiora über den bevorstehenden Feldzug. „Ich weiß ja nicht, ob mit deinen Augen alles in Ordnung ist, aber 30 Meter hohe Bäume kann man nicht ignorieren!” Es klappert, als Fioras Faust den Tisch berührt. Niemand legt sich gerne mit einer wütenden Frau an. „Die Bäume sehe ich auch, Fiora. Aber Noxus Streitkräfte sind uns im offenen Feld deutlich überlegener als im Gelände. Wenn wir sie also in die Wälder locken können…” Xin lässt seinen Satz unvollständig. Er bemerkt die zwei neuen Personen im Raum und weicht ein Stück vom Kartentisch ab um Platz zu schaffen. Das Licht ist schwach im Zelt und die Details auf den Karten nur schwer erkennbar. „Haben wir irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, wer und erwarten könnte?” fragt Jarvan und löst seinen Helm, stellt ihn auf der Tischkante ab. Fiora und Xin schütteln beide den Kopf. „Nun gut, dann gehen wir einfach mal davon aus, dass weder LeBlanc noch Swain diese Kampf anführen.” „Hoffen wir, dass es  _nur  _Darius oder Urgot ist.” fügt etwas leider Garen an. Nur ist eine Untertreibung. Beide Männer sind furchtlose und unbarmherzige Generäle, die ihr Handwerk kennen und beherrschen. Aber im Vergleich zu Swain und LeBlanc sind sie zu besiegen. Swain ist die pure Verkörperung von Sieg und Schrecken. Er ist gut in dem was er tut. LeBlanc agiert häufig allein oder in einer kleinen Gruppe, meist bemerkt man sie erst, wenn es schon längst zu spät ist. Sie ist jedoch selten auf einem Schlachtfeld anzutreffen.   
„Meine Truppe bildet die Frontlinie. Garen, du und deine Leute, ihr teilt euch auf und umgeht sie, sodass ihr von hinten zuschlagen könnt. Xin, sobald Wukong zu uns stößt, kümmert ihr euch um die Bäume. Ich möchte, dass eure Bogenschützen sich hier… und hier positionieren. Fiora, ihr gebt mir Rückendeckung.” Alle Anwesenden nicken, sie wissen was zu tun ist.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Zu wissen was zu tun ist und dieses Wissen umzusetzen, sind zwei unterschiedliche Dinge. Es war einfach gewesen, die Noxianer zu umgehen. Nun aber direkt vor Darius zu stehen ist weniger einfach.   
Fioras Protest war durchaus berechtigt gewesen. Darius Männer waren auf diese Situation vorbereitet gewesen. Sie hatten ihre Umgebung schamlos ausgenutzt. Die Truppe, die die Demacianer angriffen, war keines Wegs die einzige Einheit, die Noxus zu bieten hatte. Von allen Seiten war Verstärkung heran geströmt und viele Soldaten Demacias fanden schnell ihren Tod.   
Der Boden unter Garens Füßen ist vollgesogen mit Blut und Regen. Ebenso stinkt die Luft und verpestet seine Lunge. Er hat bereits einige Hiebe kassieren müssen, seine linke Hand hält nur schwer das Schwert umklammert. Er muss nachdenken. Er hat keine Chance gegen Darius, nicht in diesem Zustand. Allerdings ist er deutlich schneller als der Schwarzhaarige, seine Rüstung ist leichter und sein Schwert wendiger. Wenn er Darius also tiefer in die Wälder locken kann, weit weg von seinen Männern… Dann würde Noxus diesen Kampf eventuell verlieren.   
Garen blickt auf. Darius Züge sind Hart und seine starke Brust senkt sich bedrohlich langsam auf und ab. Ahnt er etwas? Der Griff um die Axt verstärkt sich. Plötzlich sprintet er nach vorne und gräbt die Axt in Garens Rüstung. Der Braunhaarige ist unverletzt, doch es kostet ihn Kraft sein Schwert zwischen sich und Darius zu bringen, sodass dieser Zurückweicht. Den nächsten Schlag pariert er gekonnt, dann weicht er aus. Und er rennt.  
  
Darius ist verdammt schnell. Das muss Garen traurigerweise zugeben. Seine Füße brennen. In die rechte Schuhsohle hat sich mit der Zeit ein Loch gegraben. Äste und Steine stechen ihn. Er weiß nicht, wie lange er schon rennt. Unzählige Bäume sind an ihm vorbei gezogen.Ihm wird allmählich kalt und seine Beine verlieren an Geschwindigkeit. Vor ihm erstreckt sich ein kleiner Fluss. Garen zögert, Darius holt auf. Erneut gelingt es ihm die Spitze Kante der Axt in seine Schulter zu rammen, dieses Mal zerschneidet sie Fleisch. Vor Schmerz schreit Garen auf, er kommt zum Stolpern. Die Axt löst sich dabei, sonst wäre Darius mit gefallen. Der Schmerz ist grauenvoll, ja fast schon panisch krallt Garen sich in das Laub unter ihm, um sich ein wenig abzulenken. „Sind wir jetzt fertig mit weglaufen, Crownguard?” Ein hämisches Lachen ertönt hinter ihm. Es kostet ihn viel Kraft sich umzudrehen und Darius in die Augen zu blicken. Er wirkt riesig, wie er da so steht, mit der Axt über die Schulter geschwungen, Garens Blut tropft von dem dunklen Metall auf den aufgeweichten Boden. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ihr gewinnt, nur weil ich jetzt nicht mehr bei meinen Männern bin? Lächerlich.” Darius bewegt sich mit langsamen Schritten näher auf Garen zu. Der versucht verzweifelt vorwärts zu kriechen, weit weg von Noxus’ General. „Naja,” presst Garen zischend hervor. „Wenigstens haben sie jetzt eine Chance.” Die Schritte verstummen, Garens Bemühungen vorwärts zu kommen erlangen an Dringlichkeit. Ein dumpfes  _thump  _lässt ihn erstarren. Vor seinem Gesicht bohrt sich Darius Axt in den Boden.


	5. Schmerzen

Es ist ruhig auf dem Schlachtfeld, keine Aufeinandertreffen von Waffen ist mehr zu vernehmen. Demacia hat in diesem Kampf gesiegt, wenn auch mit hohen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten. Pferdekarren erscheinen und die Überlebenden beginnen ihre Gefallenen zu bergen. Es ist ein grausamer Anblick.  
  
„Hat jemand Garen gesehen?” fragt Xin. Er spannt gerade eine Abdeckplane über einen Karren. Der Prinz schüttelt den Kopf. Xin hält in seinem Tun inne. „Wie jetzt? Keine Spur von ihm?” „Keine.” murmelt Jarvan. Er ist besorgt um seinen Freund, doch er hat Vertrauen in ihn. Garen war nicht unter den Gefallenen, also wird er etwas im Sinn gehabt haben. Darius ist ebenso wie Garen von jetzt auf gleich aus Jarvans Blickfeld verschwunden. „Wollen wir nur hoffen, dass er weiß, was er da tut.”  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
„Demacias Soldaten sind also so schwach, dass sie es nicht schaffen, gegen mich anzukommen? Meinst du nicht, dass ihr einen ziemlich aussichtslosen Krieg führt?” Entgegen Garens Befürchtungen lässt sich Darius auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm nieder. Seine Waffe ruht noch immer im Boden vor Garen. Er scheint ihn also nicht als eine Bedrohung einzustufen. Erleichtert atmet der Braunhaarige aus. Jedoch sät Darius Handlung Misstrauen in ihm - da wäre auch noch die riesige klaffende Fleischwunde. Seine Schulter schmerzt noch immer, doch der klägliche Versuch die Blutung mit seinen Händen zu stoppen ist wenig effektiv. Er ignoriert Darius Frage. „Hey Crownguard, du wirst doch wohl nicht an so einer mickrigen Wunde verrecken, oder?” Wieder erhält Darius keine direkte Antwort. Die scharfe Kante hatte sich genau zwischen die Riemen der Rüstung gebohrt und sich bis zum Knochen vor gewagt. Um die Situation besser einzuschätzen beginnt Garen den rechten Teil seiner Rüstung zu lösen. Ein Versuch, der von Darius schnell unterbunden wird: „Wow, warte, du machst es nur noch schlimmer!” Während Garen nur an den Schnallen hatte ziehen können, kann der Schwarzhaarige sie vorsichtig vom Brustpanzer trennen. Garen versteht spätestens jetzt die Welt nicht mehr - Darius Handlungen passen nicht zusammen.   
  
Da erinnert sich Garen an die Situation auf dem Friedhof. Der Mann der da vor ihm gestanden hatte war nicht der Mann gewesen, den er kannte. „Na, da sieh sich mal einer diesen wundervollen Schnitt an…” Der Stolz, der in seiner Stimme mitschwingt jagt Garen Angst ein, sein gesamter Körper spannt sich an und er wagt es nicht, Darius anzusehen. Starke Hände streichen vorsichtig über die klaffende Wunde, Blut benetzt sofort die Fingerkuppen. „Zu schade, dass wir den wohl wieder zumachen müssen.” Ein Teil der Spannung löst sich wieder. Schöner Schnitt? Zu machen? Darius löst die Verbindung von Garens blauem Umhang, dann greift er nach dem Schwert. Die Klinge spaltet den Stoff. Seine Schulter wird provisorisch eingewickelt - hauptsache Garen verliert weniger Blut. „Danke… schätze ich.” murmelt der Braunhaarige zum Dank. Er erhält nur ein schiefes Lächeln.   
  
„Du hast uns ganz schön weit weg von der Hauptstraße gebracht, Crownguard.” Darius Lachen wirkt schon fast freundlich. Pikiert richtet der Demacianer sich auf. „Du nennst diesen… diesen… Trampelpfad  _Hauptstraße_?” Die Hand Noxus entfernt sich von ihm und mustert ihre Umgebung. Garen ist noch immer verwirrt, er hinterfragt Darius eher unangebrachte Freundlichkeit. „Nicht jede Straße muss von Lorbeerranken verziert sein. Hier in Noxus legen wir wenig wert auf pompösen Luxus. Wir sind weniger verblendet als ihr. Um aber deine Frage zu beantworten, Crownguard, von all den Trampelpfaden - wie du sie so schön nennst - ist der Weg von dem du uns ab gebracht hast, die Hauptstraße durch diesen Wald.” Darius bleibt stehen. Er hat ihre aktuelle Position ausfindig machen können, er kennt den Weg zurück. „Kannst du laufen?” „Warum tust du das?” Erwartungsvoll blickt Garen ihn an. „Was?” ist lediglich Darius Gegenfrage. Der Braunhaarige wird ungeduldig. Tut Darius nur so oder hat er noch nicht gemerkt, wie hilfsbereit er sich selbst präsentiert hat? Darius scheint zu überlegen.   
  
Vermutlich ist es ein Fehler gewesen den jungen Crownguard verschont zu haben. Seine Toleranzgrenze gegenüber Garen ist erstaunlich hoch gewesen, doch jetzt beginnt die allmählich zu sinken.  _Kann er nicht einfach seine Klappe halten und dankbar sein, dass ich ihn am Leben gelassen habe?  Er versteht sein Verhalten doch selbst nicht._ Was auch immer dieses Gefühl in seiner Brust ist, es ist das Selbe wie auf dem Friedhof. „Wäre doch langweilig ohne dich. Stell dir mal vor, alles was Demacia mir zu bieten hätte wären diese Soldaten gewesen, wo wäre denn da der Spaß?” Darius nimmt wieder einige Schritte auf Garen zu. Der Jünger versteift sich sichtlich, sobald er nach dem vergleichbar gesunden Arm greift und sich diesen über die Schulter legt. Damit zwingt er Garen dazu, ihm zu folgen. „Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass du mich ziemlich enttäuscht hast.” Garen hatte von Anfang an keine Chance gegen ihn gehabt, noch bevor Garen ihm gegenüber stand hat er bereits die Wunde an seinem linken Arm gesehen. Und auch die Mühe mit der er das Schwert umklammerte war deutlich gewesen.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Die Schmerzen werden immer schlimmer, desto länger sie unterwegs sind. Darius ist stark, doch Garen ist alles andere als leicht. Schweigen umhüllt sie. Die Stille ist angenehm, sie beruhigt den verletzten Garen. Allerdings mindert sie nicht seinen Schmerz. Irgendwann bleibt Darius stehen. Ohne etwas zu sagen löst er sich von ihm und hockt sich vor Garen. Der versteht die indirekte Aufforderung. Mühselig legt er die Arme um Darius kräftige Schultern und schlingt die Beine fest um seine Hüften. Tatsächlich kommen sie schneller voran, wenn auch Garens Gesicht und Kleidung an Farbe zunehmen. Darius’ Rücken spendet Wärme. Er braucht unbedingt Flüssigkeit. Und Schlaf.   
  
Der Kopf des jungen Crownguard fällt auf seine Schulter. Im ersten Moment hält Darius erschrocken an. Ein schwacher Herzschlag pocht gegen seinen Rücken, wenn es ganz still ist, hört er den jungen Mann atmen. Garen lebt, aber er ist bewusstlos.


	6. Baden

Als er das erste Mal wieder die Augen aufmacht, sieht er Rot. Eher gesagt einen roten Umhang. Die Fortbewegung ist wackelig. Hufe scharren. Garen kann die Augen gerade so offen halten. Es gelingt ihm das dunkle Pferd zu erkennen, auf dem Darius so oft in die Schlacht ritt. Felder ziehen an ihnen vorbei. Er muss an das kleine Dorf im Norden von Noxus denken. Es war schön dort. Die Welt wird langsam wieder schwarz.

Darius hält nur mit Mühe sein Pferd in der Spur. Regen peitscht ihm entgegen. Garen ist noch immer bewusstlos und seine Körpertemperatur sinkt stetig. Er zittert. Doch Darius kann wenig dagegen tun, außer sein Pferd schneller voran zu treiben. Hätte er ihn besser zu Jarvan bringen sollen? Hoffentlich erreicht er rechtzeitig das Dorf. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Als er das nächste Mal seine Augen öffnet, kippt er fast vom Pferd. Er war nur kurz abgestiegen, um das Pferd anzubinden, da sieht er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung. Darius fängt ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig auf. Der junge Crownguard zittert wie Espenlaub und klammert sich hilflos an seinen roten Umhang. Er stinkt förmlich nach Blut. Seine Augen sind blutunterlaufen. Ein wunderschönes Muster aus blau und lila ziert die eigentlich rosanen Lippen.   
Garen braucht dringend Wärme. 

Mit dem Fuß stößt Darius die Tür zu seinem kleinen Eigenheim auf, immerhin braucht er beide Hände, um Garen zu tragen. Er kämpft sich bis zum Badezimmer vor. Weiter hätte er ihn auch nicht tragen können, seine Glieder schreien auf vor lauter Erschöpfung. Darius legt ihn neben der freistehenden Badewanne ab. Beim Kontakt von Rüstung und Wannenrand entsteht ein dumpfer Knall. Darius ist nicht weniger müde als Garen - jedoch deutlich lebendiger. Garen bekommt kaum mit wie ihm die Rüstung ausgezogen wird. Erst als auch der Rest seiner Kleidung verschwindet und es noch kälter wird, blickt er auf. Er hört ein Rauschen, wie als wenn jemand Wasser einlassen würde.   
Plötzlich greifen starke Arme nach ihm und im nächsten Moment schreit er auf. Er hat das Gefühl das warme Wasser schält ihm langsam die Haut vom Leib. Darius drückt ihm nur eine Hand auf den Mund. Nach mehreren Minuten ist Garen endlich still. „Kann ich dich kurz allein lassen?” Der Braunhaarige nickt.   
Sobald Darius den Raum verlassen hat, nimmt das Gefühl der beißenden Kälte wieder zu. Garen rutscht noch tiefer ins warme Wasser, bis seen Nasenspitze fast das Wasser berührt. Langsam löst sich die Kruste, die sich über dem Schnitt gebildet haben muss. Rote Fäden durchziehen das Wasser.   
Er schaut zur Seite. Der Raum ist in dunklen Erdtönen gehalten, nur die Wanne durchbricht die Farbkultur. Das Zimmer gefällt Garen. Es ist alles andere als das, was er erwartet hatte, aber es ist schön. 

Darius kramt in einem der Vorratsschränke. Er findet wonach er gesucht hat, ein kleines dunkelgrünes Fläschen. Schnellstmöglich läuft er zurück ins Badezimmer. Ein kleines Schmunzeln schleicht über seine Lippen. „Ich fürchte, du musst wieder ein Stück höher rutschen.” Schwach grummelt Garen. Aus der Ecke zieht sich Darius einen Hocker heran. Das Fläschen und noch ein paar andere Verbandsmaterialien legt er auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch. „Zähne zusammenbeißen.” Behutsam trägt er den Inhalt des Fläschchens auf die klaffende Wunde auf. Es brennt - brennen bedeutet Wärme. Garen will sich nicht beschweren. Die Anwesenheit des Generals gibt ihm das Gefühl in Sicherheit zu sein. 

Die Wunde ist fast geschlossen als Darius innehält. 14 Stiche zieren Garens Schulter, doch er scheint keinen einzigen gespürt zu haben. Jedenfalls ist er merkwürdig still. Weitere sieben Stiche folgen und bei dem achten Stich zuckt Garen zusammen. Mit fünf weiteren Stichen schließt sich die Wunde. Darius betrachtet seine Arbeit. Garantiert nicht seine schönste Naht - das würde eine hässliche Narbe hinterlassen - dafür aber seine schnellste. Garen hatte alles gehabt, aber ganz gewiss keine Zeit. Das Wasser ist kalt. Er steht auf und holt ein großes Handtuch, welches er Garen reicht, bevor er nach dem Stöpsel fischt. „Geht’s?” Glasige Augen blicken unter schweren Lidern hervor, blicken Darius erschöpft an. Sie betteln förmlich um Hilfe. Zur Bestätigung schüttelt Garen den Kopf. Also greift Darius wieder unter Garens Achseln, um ihn auf den Wannenrand zu setzen.   
Wo er ihn vorhin geistesabwesend in die Wanne gehoben hatte, betrachtet er jetzt den jüngeren Mann vor ihm genauer. Garens Haut ist leicht gebräunt, nur der Hüftbereich wirkt blass. Ist die Sonne in Demacia anders? Ist sie wärmer? Darius muss schmunzeln - er denkt an seine Zeit mit Quill.   
Immer wenn Quill bei ihm war, hat für ihn die Sonne geschienen. Seit ihrem Tod wirken die meisten Tage grau und trüb. Die Sonne hat seit langem ihre Wärme verloren.  
So in Gedanken versunken beginnt er Garens Beine ab zu trockenen. „Weich.” murmelt er leise. Trotz der kurzen Härchen fühlt sich die gebräunte Haut unglaublich weich an - fast so weich wie die Haut einer Frau. Aber Garens ist fester als die einer Frau, robuster. Zur Entspannung legt Garen seinen Kopf nach hinten. Darius’ Berührungen tun ihm gut, Darius gesamte Präsenz tut ihm gut. Bei den Hüften angekommen stoppt Darius.   
Er zögert. Garens nackter Anblick löst Gefühle in ihm aus, die er schon lange verloren geglaubt hatte. Nach längerem Überlegen will der Dunkelhaarige seine Hände zurückziehen, doch eine Hand umklammert seinen Arm und führt das Handtuch zurück in seine Intimzone. Darius Kopf ähnelt einer Tomate, da ist er sich sicher. Garen geht es nicht anders. Seine Wangen glühen. Darius’ Position erregt ihn, wie er da so vor ihm kniet und mit dem Handtuch vorsichtig die Wasserperlen von der Haut tupft. Wie er starr auf seine Knie schaut und manche Berührungen länger andauern als andere. Es kostet ihn viel Kraft, das Keuchen zu unterdrücken.   
Die Beine spreizt er fast automatisch. Das Gewicht seines steifen Penis wird ihm schlagartig bewusst, vor Scham möchte er die Beine wieder schließen. Doch dieses Mal ist es Darius, der Garen davon abhält. „Okay Garen, Schluss damit. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dir gerade deiner selbst wirklich bewusst bist. Die Medizin hat ziemlich heftige Nebenwirkungen. Draven hat auch immer so auf die Flüssigkeit reagiert.” Darius braucht unbedingt Abstand zu Garen - und das möglichst sofort. „Ich trockne dich jetzt noch zu ende ab und dann versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen. Morgen früh sollten sämtliche Reste der Medizin aus deinem Kreislauf raus sein.” Garen nickt. Seine Laune verschlechtert sich sichtlich.


	7. Albträume

Völlig erschöpft sinkt Darius auf die Couch. Er hat Garen zu ende abgetrocknet und dann in sein Bett gelegt. Der junge Demacianer schläft.

Doch an Schlaf ist nicht zu denken. Quill ist nun seit drei Jahren tot. Seit drei Jahren hat Darius sich ferngehalten von Zärtlichkeiten. Er liebt sie noch immer. Sie ist eine Schönheit gewesen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sie diejenige unter ihnen sein würde, die als erste an Noxus Prinzipien zweifelt. Jahrelang hat Quill für diese Ideale gebrannt, sie war begeistert gewesen und mit genau dieser Begeisterung hat sie Truppen in die Schlacht geführt. Ihre Veränderung kam unerwartet. Genauso plötzlich wie ihr Tod. Ermordet von ihrer engsten Vertrauten - ihr Anblick, als sie starb, wird Darius noch lange im Gedächtnis bleiben.

Er erinnert sich an die Tage, an denen Draven sie alleine gelassen hat - an denen Quill ihn zum Baden am See eingeladen hat. Wie schön sich ihre nackte Haut angefühlt hat und wie leidenschaftlich sie sich ihm hingab. Sie war eine atemberaubende Frau. Und sie ist tot.

 

Darius muss unweigerlich an Garen zurückdenken. Garen ist ein Mann, er kann sich niemals so anfühlen wie eine Frau. Und dennoch… Seine Haut ist fest, aber nicht so hart wie seine eigene. Garens Haut ist weich, wenn man Druck darauf ausübt, gibt sie nach. Quill war kraftvoll und zierlich zugleich, sie gab Darius das Gefühl, er müsse sie beschützen. Garen ist alles andere als zierlich. Sein gesamter Körper ist durch Muskelmasse gut definiert. Allerdings ist er in seinem Erscheinungsbild kleiner als Darius. Garen wirkt weniger zerbrechlich - er konnte Quill nie grob anpacken, er hatte immer Angst die Kontrolle zu verlieren und sie dadurch zu verletzen. Crownguards jüngster Sohn kann anmutig und stolz auftreten, doch gleichzeitig zeigt er Fürsorge seinen Truppen gegenüber - er wirkt fast schon verletzlich wenn es um seine Männer geht.

Garens Anwesenheit weckt lang vergessene Gefühle. Verärgert rauft Darius sich die Haare. Niemand will _ihn_. Es hat lange gedauert zu akzeptieren, dass Quills Gefühle echt sind. Niemand wollte ihn je wegen seiner Persönlichkeit. Viele Frauen haben sich ihm über die Zeit hin angenähert. Jeder will ein Stück von der _Hand Noxus_. Niemand will ein Stück von _Darius_. Garen ist kein Bürger Noxus, ihm würde es nicht um seinen Titel gehen. Vielleicht braucht der Crownguard einfach nur den Nervenkitzel mit dem Feind ein Bett geteilt zu haben. Oder er reagiert einfach genauso wie Draven eher weniger positiv auf die Medizin.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Laute Schreie wecken Garen. Es dauert, bis die Erinnerungen von gestern zurückkommen - und der Schmerz. Die Naht brennt etwas. Die Schreie kommen von unten. Wo ist Darius? Er fühlt sich noch immer schwach, doch bereits fit genug um aufzustehen. Also begibt er sich auf die Suche nach ihm. An den kleinen Flur mündet eine Wendeltreppe. Tatsächlich findet er ihn zusammengekauert auf einer etwas älteren roten Couch. Irgendetwas scheint Darius Schmerzen zu bereiten. Vorsichtig weckt er seinen Gastgeber.

 

Etwas reißt seinen Körper zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Doch sein Kopf ist noch immer im Traum gefangen.

 

Mit einem Ruck wird Garen auf den Boden gedrückt - sein Kopf schlägt hart auf den hellen Dielen auf. Finger pressen sich wie ein eiserner Schraubstock um seinen Hals. Darius Blick ist leer als er ihm in die Augen schaut. Garen beginnt zu zittern. Die Luft wird knapp. Wäre er doch bloß nicht verletzt. Darius ist so viel stärker. Hilflos schlägt er mit dem gesunden Arm gegen Darius Rippen, ohne großen Erfolg. „Darius-” presst er hervor. Sprechen tut mehr weh als nach Atem zu ringen.

 

Ein leises „Bitte.” dringt zu ihm durch. Erschrocken weicht Darius zurück - er ist aufgewacht. Vor ihm liegt nicht der Waisenhaus Direktor aus seinem Traum sondern ein ziemlich erschöpfter Garen. Fassungslos starrt Darius seine Hände an. Er hätte Garen beinahe umgebracht. „Es- es tut mir Leid, Garen… ich-” er unterbricht sich selbst. Zögerlich greift er nach Garens gesundem Arm und zieht ihn mit sich in eine aufrechte Position. Dann schiebt er Garen vorsichtig zur Couch. Sobald er sitzt tastet er seinen gesamten Körper ab. Garens Kopf scheint in Ordnung zu sein. „Was ist in deinem Traum passiert?” Darius schuldet ihm eine Antwort. Er seufzt. „Bevor Draven und ich auf der Straße gelebt haben, waren wir in einem Waisenhaus. Es… es war schwierig. Draven hat sich so häufig Ärger eingehandelt, manchmal war es den Ärger wert, meistens war es das nicht. Mit jedem Mal wurden die Strafen härter. Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr nur zu sehen. An dem Abend, an dem wir abgehauen sind hat der Direktor Draven zu sich gerufen. Am Tag zuvor hat Draven Waren vom Markt gestohlen und ist erwischt worden. Dabei hat er eine Wache die Stadtmauern hinab geschubst. Ich war misstrauisch, weil er ihn noch nie zu sich ins Büro gerufen hat. Als ich die Tür geöffnet hatte lag Draven auf dem Schreibtisch, nackt. Ich bin ausgerastet. Ohne nachzudenken bin ich auf diesen Drecksack losgegangen und hab’ ihm den Schädel eingeschlagen.”

Es bleibt still. Irgendwann legt sich Garens Arm um Darius’ Taille und dessen Kopf gräbt sich in seine Halsbeuge. Nässe bedeckt Darius Hals. Überrascht schaut er auf Garen herab, zieht ihn ein Stück von sich weg - bekämpft aber nicht den Arm, der ihn noch immer umschließt. Garen weint. Der Braunhaarige hebt die andere Hand zu seinem Gesicht. Mit dem Daumen streicht er über Darius’ Wange. Erschrocken weicht dieser zurück. Seine eigenen Wangen sind von Tränen bedeckt. Ein schwaches Lächeln bildet sich auf Garens Lippen. „Wir alle- ICH habe dir sehr viel unrecht getan Darius. Dafür möchte ich mich aufrichtig bei dir entschuldigen. Wenn das eigene Leben fast perfekt verläuft vergisst man häufig wie schlecht es anderen geht. “

„Fast?” Das Lächeln springt auch auf Darius über. Garen läuft kurz rot an, dann verdreht er genervt die Augen. „Solange wie ich tue was Vater sagt, passiert mir nichts. Eventuell handle ich häufig anders als es Vater lieb ist.” Ungläubig schüttelt Darius den Kopf - Garen erweckt nicht den Eindruck, dass er sich gegen Vorschriften auflehnt. Er erhebt sich und läuft zu der kleinen Küchenzeile. Die Schieferplatte reißt bereits an einigen Stellen, doch sie reicht für seine Zwecke. Die Feuerstelle ist schnell erhitzt. Aus einem kleinen Korb holt er Eier und Mehl. „Was könnte dein Vater von dir verlangen, dass dich dazu veranlasst Noxus zu besuchen?” „Ich-” Darius unterbricht ihn. „Dein Besuch neulich war kein Zufall. Du hast es selbst gesagt. Also, was erwartet dich zuhause, wovor du soviel Angst zu haben scheinst?” Das Mehl und ein paar der Eier verarbeitet Darius zu Teig, den er dann auf der kleinen Feuerstelle in eine Pfanne gießt. Garen, der noch immer unverändert auf der Couch sitzt, dreht sich nun um. „Eine Frau.” gesteht er leise. Verwirrt wendet er seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Pfanne ab. „Crownguard, du willst mir jetzt wirklich erzählen, dass du Angst vor einer Frau hast?” Er hat mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet. Beschämt dreht Garen sich wieder um und vergräbt den Kopf in der Armlehne der Couch. Der ganze Stoff riecht nach Darius - seine Wangen glühen. „Ich habe keine Angst vor ihr. Ich fürchte mich eher vor der Verantwortung die sie mit sich bringt.” Bei Darius fällt der Groschen. „Du musst heiraten?”


	8. großes Kind...

„So einen Schwachsinn gibt es noch bei euch?“ tönt es von Darius, als er den Teller mit der Süßspeise auf den dunklen Couchtisch stellt.

Garen beneidet ihn um all seine Freiheiten. Darius wohnt alleine in einem schönen Dörflein, ganz weit entfernt von den lauten Großstädten mit all ihren überfüllten Märkten. Seine Möbel sind mit der Zeit auch optisch gealtert. Die kleine Kochnische hat bereits die besten Tage hinter sich, auf der Couch befinden sich dunkle Flecke und einige kleine Risse, als hätte eine Katze ihre Krallen daran gewetzt. Sein Bett war erstaunlich weich gewesen, fast schon zu weich für Garens Geschmack. Viel mehr, als ein paar weitere Schränke und Regale gibt es nicht. Darius Haus ist simpel, spartanisch – aber gemütlich. Hier huscht nicht ständig eine Dienstmagd umher, hier hört man nicht den Lärm von der Straße.

Garens Magen beginnt laut zu grummeln. Peinlich berührt nimmt er sich einen der Pfannkuchen und kaut darauf rum – genüsslich, muss es feststellen. „Meine Familie ist schon seit Jahrhunderten hoch angesehen in Demacia. Nicht viele meiner Vorfahren haben es geschafft eine so enge Beziehung zu der Königsfamilie aufzubauen. Vater setzt alle Hoffnung in mich, um diese Beziehung auf Dauer aufrecht zu erhalten.“ Darius schweigt. Er greift ebenfalls nach einem Pfannkuchen und sieht dann gespannt wieder zu Garen. Eine stumme Aufforderung, dass er mehr hören möchte.

 

Noch bevor ich Jarvan offiziell vorgestellt wurde, kannten wir uns. Sonntags durften Lux und ich immer draußen spielen, wir sind häufig zum Fluss gegangen und da haben wir auch Jarvan kennengelernt. Als wir älter wurden hat sich Jarvan sehr darüber gefreut, zumindest einen seiner zukünftigen Berater zu kennen. Es gibt viele Adlige in Demacia, die... die möchte man einfach nicht gerne um sich haben. Ich bin froh, dass wir gute Freunde geworden sind – er hat mehr Macht über meinen Vater als ich das je könnte. Wenn ich meinen Pflichten für einen kurzen Moment entkommen wollte, habe ich einfach behaupten können, Jarvan bräuchte meine Hilfe. Nur das mit der Hochzeit, darauf kann er keinen Einfluss nehmen, da ist Vater ziemlich hartnäckig.“ 

 

„Tse.“ Darius lacht amüsiert. Ob von der Hand Noxus wohl erwartet wird, dass er heiratet? Das Volk würde sich sicherlich über eine Hochzeit freue. Schöne Musik, gutes Essen und eine atemberaubende Trauung. Aber Darius wirkt nicht wie ein Mann, der sich von solchen Verpflichtungen aufhalten lässt. „Feinen Vater hast du da. Freundschaft und Vertrauen kann man nicht erzwingen. Das würde er sicherlich lernen, wenn er mal nach Noxus käme. Ihr Adligen seid echt schrecklich, weißt du das?“ Er nimmt sich einen weiteren Pfannkuchen. „Wie sieht's denn mit der Frau aus, von der du gesprochen hast? So schlimm?“

„Nein.“ gesteht Garen. „Sie ist eine wundervolle Frau. Nur werde ich nicht ihr Held in strahlender Rüstung sein können. Ich bin nicht wirklich gut im Umgang mit Frauen.“ Plötzlich grinst Darius hämisch. Schnell kaut er den letzten Rest Pfannkuchen auf, dann beugt er sich gefährlich nahe zu Garens Ohr. Der hält den Atem an. „Etwa an Männern interessiert?“ Warmer Atem pustet gegen seine Ohrmuschel und Zähne knabbern sanft, verleihen ihm eine Gänsehaut. Zufrieden mit Garens Reaktion lehnt sich Darius wieder zurück, sein Grinsen bleibt unverändert. „Das meinte ich jetzt eigentlich nicht damit.“ murmelt Garen peinlich berührt. „Ich meinte eigentlich eher, dass ich ein Soldat bin und kein Ehemann. Ich kann nicht für jemanden sorgen, der mir nichts bedeutet. Ich kann meine wenigen Freiheiten, die ich noch habe, nicht einfach so wegwerfen."

Unwohl rutscht der Braunhaarige auf der Couch hin und her. Darius starrt ihn mit diesem seltsamen Blick an. Der Blick, den ein Jäger seiner Beute zuwirft, bevor er ihr das Messer in die Kehle rammt. „Ich lerne immer mehr neue Seiten von dir kennen, Crownguard.“ Kurz huscht wieder das hämische Grinsen über seine Gesichtszüge. Garen ahnt bereits, was Darius vorhaben könnte. „Weißt du Garen,“ Mit einem Bein kniet der Dunkelhaarige nun auf der Couch. Darius' massiger Körper drängt ihn dazu, nach hinten auszuweichen. Bis eine Hand seinen Oberkörper nach unten dirigiert. „es ist ziemlich einsam auf dem Land. Du bist verletzt und gewissermaßen auf meine Hilfe angewiesen. Bis die Wunde komplett verheilt ist, steigst du nicht mehr aufs Pferd. Wunden können ziemlich lange brauchen, bis sie verheilen. Und ich plane auch nicht, dich all zu schnell gehen zu lassen. Nimm dir noch ein paar Tage Auszeit von dieser... Lucinda. Ich bin im Moment etwas einsam und könnte ein bisschen Beschäftigung gebrauchen.“ Garens Atmung beschleunigt sich, Hitzewellen durchfluten seinen gesamten Körper. Seine Knie werden weich und fallen zur Seite, schaffen Platz für Darius Hüfte. Sie ist warm. Darius Geschlecht ist steinhart. Es presst sich auf eine angenehme Art und Weise gegen sein eigenes. Oh, Darius weiß, wie er seine Hüften bewegen muss. Lauthals stöhnt Garen auf, dabei biegt sich sein Körper nach oben, geradewegs den Bewegungen entgegen. Eine Hand lässt die erotischen Töne verstummen. Innerlich kämpft Darius um seine Selbstbeherrschung. Der Demacianer fühlt sich so unbeschreiblich gut unter ihm an. So gut, dass es ihm schwer fällt klar zu sehen. Ob Garen wohl überhaupt schon einmal Sex hatte? War bereits jemand anderes in den Genuss dieser wundervollen Stimme gekommen? Hoffentlich nicht.

 

Begierde überkommt Darius. Er will diesen Mann besitzen, vollkommen. Er muss. Seine Zähne rammt er in Garens gesunde Schulter, so lange, bis sie die Haut brechen und sich der Geschmack von Blut im Mund ausbreitet. Ob die Tränen in Garens Augen Lust oder Schmerz bedeuten, kann er nicht einordnen. Sie halten ihn auch nicht davon ab, an seiner Hose zu zerren. Er will mehr, er muss unbedingt mehr Haut sehen. Gestern konnte er noch ohne schmutzigen Hintergedanken diesen wundervollen Körper abtrocknen, jetzt bereut er es, sich nicht bereits vorher auf Garen gestürzt zu haben.

 

Von Darius inneren Konflikt bekommt der Braunhaarige wenig mit. Die Bisswunde brennt, sie zieht bei jedem Atemzug. Aber wenn er behaupten würde, dass ihn dieser Schmerz nicht in Extase versetzten würde... und plötzlich ist alles vorbei. Draußen hämmert jemand gegen die Haustür. Wie vom Blitz getroffen klettert der Noxianer von ihm runter. Auf dem Weg zu Tür stolpert er. Garen bekommt davon nichts mit, er starrt die Decke an und versucht das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Versucht wieder in die Realität zurück zu finden. 

 

Bevor Darius die Haustür öffnen kann, wird er am Arm gepackt und herum gerissen. Heiße Lippen pressen sich gegen seine und ein Knie drängt seine Beine auseinander. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig.“ Garens Brust senkt sich hektisch auf und ab, doch er tritt einige Schritte von Darius zurück. Perplex greift der sich an die Lippen. Hatte Garen ihn gerade zurück geküsst? Das Klopfen von draußen reißt ihn schnell wieder aus seinen Gedanken. 

 

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

 

 

„Warum lässt du mich so lange warten?“ diese Stimme. Adrenalin schießt plötzlich in Schüben durch Garens Adern. Vor der Tür steht der große Anführer Noxus, Jericho Swain. Nervosität mischt sich unter das Adrenalin, sorgt dafür, dass Garen sich von der Tür wegbewegt – tiefer in den Raum hinein.

 

Darius fällt auf, dass Swain, dafür dass es draußen in Strömen regnet, extrem dünn angezogen ist. Etwas stimmt nicht, er kann es förmlich fühlen. Er wirft einen Blick nach links, überlegt wie er Garen vor seinem alten Freund verstecken kann. Doch Swain ist ungeduldig. „Also?“ Er zögert. _Ach Fuck!_ „Jericho... uhm... komm rein. Es gibt da allerdings ein kleines Problem, naja eigentlich ist es ein großes Pro-“ „Darius.“ Seine Stimme wirkt unheimlich kühl und gelassen. „Bring mir ein Handtuch. Du solltest genug Zeit haben, um dir eine Erklärung auszudenken, warum ausgerechnet der Grund allen Übels bei DIR Zuhause ist.“ _Er hat ihn entdeckt..._

__

__

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ Swains Haare sind mittlerweile trocken und vor ihm steht ein dampfender Tee. Er sitzt auf dem großen Stoffsessel, während er noch immer mürrisch auf eine Antwort wartet. Darius beginnt zögernd zu sprechen: „Garen und ich, wir sind in der Schlacht ziemlich weit abgedriftet. Er wollte mich von seinen Männern weglocken und ich bin neugierig geworden. Da bin ich ihm gefolgt. Naja, irgendwann habe ich ihn halt eingeholt, die Axt in die Schulter gerammt und ein wenig… Mitleid bekommen? Was auch immer… Jetzt ist er hier, zumindest so lange, bis ich ihn guten Gewissens wieder nach Demacia reiten lassen kann.“ Es folgt Stille. Eine Stille in der man nur den Löffel hören kann, wie er beim Trinken an den Becherrand schlägt. Der Tee ist fast leer, als er ihn wieder abstellt. Swain starrt eine Zeit lang auf Garens genähte Schulter. „Warum konntest du ihn nicht einfach irgendwo in den Matsch werfen, wo Jarvan ihn gefunden hätte?“ Er macht eine kurze Pause in der er sich genervt die Nasenwurzel reibt. „Ich werde förmlich bombardiert von Briefen! Weißt du eigentlich wie viele Briefe ein Mensch ertragen kann, bevor er die Nerven verliert?“ Verwirrt blickt Darius von seinen Händen auf. Er hatte kaum gemerkt, dass er sie nervös geknetet hatte. Da fängt Garen plötzlich an zu kichern. Vor allem diese Reaktion verwirrt ihn. „Warum lachst du?“ Garen gibt sich Mühe das Lachen nun zu unterdrücken. Oh, er weiß genau wer Swain so mit Briefen bombardiert haben wird. „Das war schon immer so. Seid wir klein waren. Jarvan ist ist durchgedreht wenn ich mich nicht nach den Trainingseinheiten außerhalb vom Königreich zurückgemeldet habe.“ Dann wird seine Stimme ein bisschen ernster. „Wenn sie keine Leiche gefunden haben wird er wohl davon ausgehen, dass ich in Noxus bin. Er hat Ihnen Briefe geschickt?“ Ein schnauben ertönt seitens Swain. „Er klang wie eine hysterische Frau, die ihr Kind auf dem Markt verloren hat. Er fragt die ganze Zeit nach Lösegeld und sonst was. Um Himmelswillen, Crownguard, melde dich bei diesem Verrückten bevor ich mich bei ihm mit einer abgetrennten Hand zurückmelde!“ 

Nun muss auch Darius sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er kennt Swain, das wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er den Demacianer auf die Schippe nehmen würde. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du wüsstest, warum dieses _Kind_ mir so auf den Zwirn geht. Wie ich sehe, habe ich dir das alles zu verdanken. Ich respektiere deine Entscheidung ihn mitgenommen zu haben, aber bring ihn schnellstmöglich wieder nach Demacia. Diese Briefe müssen aufhören! Ich bekomme schon das Gefühl einen Krieg gegen ein Kleinkind zu führen.“ Swain greift erneut nach der Tasse. Sein Gemüt ist wesentlich entspannter als vor wenigen Minuten. „Crownguard, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?“ Mit einem letzten Zug leert er den Tee. „Schick deinem Prinzen die Besten Grüße und einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten, ja?“


	9. Unterschlupf und Wärme

Kurze Zeit nachdem Swain gegangen war, ist der Kamin kaputt gegangen. Eines der Heizungsrohre war aus seiner Position gekracht und Darius hätte ins nächste Dorf reiten müssen, um sich Ersatz Scharniere besorgen zu können. Die Temperaturen fallen in der Nacht auf Minusgrade. 

 

Es ist kalt. Garen kann nicht schlafen. Wenn er die Augen schließt, ziehen die Bilder vom Nachmittag an ihm vorbei. Darius Haut an seiner. Wenn er die Augen offen hält, dann erinnert ihn sein Atem an die Kälte. Eine warme Wolke steigt beim Ausatmen nach oben, gerade so sichtbar. 

Garen wickelt die Decke noch fester um seinen Körper, als er beschließt aufzustehen. Die Stufen sind fast noch kälter als das Schlafzimmer. Schmerz frisst sich in seine nackten Fußsohlen. „Darius?“ murmelt er leise. Keine Reaktion. Wie auch immer Darius es schafft bei der Kälte zu schlafen, er tut es. Es dauert, bis er aufwacht. Verschlafen blickt er auf. „Was los?“ Ein Gähnen schickt warme Rauchwölkchen in die Luft. Wortlos zieht Garen an Darius' Handgelenk. Mit der anderen Hand krallt er sich das Kissen. „Bist du nicht ein bisschen zu alt für kuscheln?“ „Nein, nicht wenn mir die Hände abfrieren.“ 

Seufzend gibt Darius nach.

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Garen ist als erstes am Morgen wach. Draußen verhängen dicke Wolken den Himmel und tauchen die Welt um ihn herum in ein diesiges Licht und sich kleinen Eiskristalle ihren Weg zum Boden bahnen. Die Welt bedeckt in Eis und Schnee. Er kann seinen eigenen Atem sehen, kleine Dampfwölkchen. Einer von seinen Füßen liegt frei. Sobald er ihn wieder unter die Decke zieht, beginnt er zu zittern. 

Zuhause war das selten der Fall gewesen. Sein eigenes Bett ist riesig und im Winter kann er sich unter eine dicke Daunenschicht kuscheln. Der Ofen in der Küche ist erst ein Mal kalt geblieben, da war das „neumodische“ Heizsystem ganz frisch installiert. Seine Familie hat diesen Luxus. Er kennt kaum etwas anderes außer diesen Luxus. 

Bei Darius zu leben ist anders. Bei ihm bedeutet „Luxus“ überhaupt ein Haus zu haben, das sich beheizen lässt. Alles ist viel kleiner. Beschaulicher. Befreiender. 

Doch gleichzeitig verwirrt ihn diese Lebensweise. Er weiß nicht viel über Darius Vergangenheit. Die Hand Noxus stammt aus sehr ärmlichen Verhältnissen, hat von der Hand in den Mund gelebt. Er hat es geschafft sich in der noxianischen Armee einen Namen zu machen, mit dem Rang steigt auch der Sold, oder etwa nicht? Sein Gastgeber ist die rechte Hand von Jericho Swain, sollte man da nicht ein gewisses Einkommen erwarten? Immerhin ist er der zweit ranghöchste Offizier in ganz Noxus. Durch einige Botengänge ist den königlichen Beratern bekannt, dass Swain in einer Villa lebt. Eine von solcher Größe, dass sich nur demacianische Adelige sie sich leisten könnten. 

Im Vergleich dazu wohnt Darius nur... _großbürgerlich_. 

 

 

Von dem Körper neben ihm geht eine angenehme Wärme aus. Im Schlaf hat Darius sich ein wenig von ihm abgewandt, er liegt nun auf dem Rücken. Unter Garens Kopf liegt wie am Abend noch sein linker Arm. Der Schwarzhaarige schläft. 

Er sieht gar friedlich aus, wie er da so liegt. Gierig schleichen seine Hände unter Darius‘ warme Decke. Einige Minuten hält die Wärme an, dann beschließt er sich ganz unter die Decke zu kuscheln. Entgegen seiner anfänglichen Erwartungen wacht Darius nicht auf. Wenn er nicht so gar den Arm fester um Garen legt. Der junge Crownguard könnte sich fast schon daran gewöhnen.

 

Seine Gedanken wandern wieder zum gestrigen Mittag. Plötzlich erinnert er sich wieder an alle Empfindungen. Darius‘ warmen Körper. Die angenehme Art, wie Darius‘ Hüfte zwischen seine Beine passte. Und Darius unglaublich warme Hände, die ihn zu verbrennen gedroht hatten. 

Seine sexuellen Erfahrungen bis dahin kann er an einer Hand abzählen. Mehr als ein paar heiße Küsse und ein bisschen Fummeln war nie passiert. Zudem hatte es sich auch nie gut genug angefühlt. Darius‘ Berührungen hingegen… Bestimmt hatte er schon mehr als nur ein Mal das Bett mit einer Frau geteilt. Das Grab, Quill. Sie musste eine wichtige Frau in seinem Leben gewesen sein – vielleicht ja sogar DIE Frau. Die, die er geheiratet hätte. Ob Darius einfach nur ein Ventil gebraucht hatte, um seine Aufgestaute Lust abzulassen? Womöglich hat er sich gestern mit dem unerwarteten Kuss total blamiert… und mit den Lauten die er von sich gegeben hatte. Was hatte er sich überhaupt dabei gedacht? „Wir sind noch nicht fertig.“ Was um alles in der Welt hatte ihn dazu getrieben so etwas zu Darius zu sagen? Überhaupt zu denken, dass der Noxianer weiteren sexuellen Kontakt mit ihm wünscht…

 

Allerdings liegt die Hand Noxus neben ihm in Bett. Und kuschelt mit ihm. Garen beobachtet, wie sich Darius‘ starke Brust hebt und senkt. Auch ohne die imposante Rüstung wirkt Darius massig. Sein Oberkörper verliert nur an Kontur, nicht aber an Masse. Seine Haut ist hart und weich zu gleicht. Sie spannt sich ganz fest über seine Muskeln, doch wenn man darüber streicht wirkt sie samtig. Nicht so rau wie seine Hände – jahrelanges Training zeichnet jeden. Aber es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Richtig. 

Wenn er seine Hand ein bisschen höher schiebt, vom Bauch zur Brust, dann kann er ganz schwach des anderen Herzschlag spüren. Er ist dem Feind so nahe und doch hat er nie einen schöneren Frieden gespürt. 

 

Ganz langsam schleicht sich die Realität zurück in seine Glieder. Er ist hier – in Noxus. Seit nun fast vier Tagen. Über zwei Monate sind seit dem Aufbruch in die Schlacht vergangen. Nicht mehr viele Monde und sein Vater erwartet ihn in seiner Hochzeits-Robe. Mit Lucinda an seiner Seite. Umso länger er hier in Noxus bleibt, desto wütender wird sein Vater bei seiner Rückkehr sein. 

Bei diesem Gedanken wird im schlecht. Halt suchend krallt er seine Hand tiefer in Darius‘ Brust. „Ich darf hier nicht weg, behalt‘ mich bei dir. Bitte.“ 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Weiß Garen, dass er in dem Moment wach geworden ist, in dem der Arsch einfach meinte seine eiskalten Pfoten unter seine Decke zu schieben? Vermutlich nicht. Garen ist nun lange genug in seiner Nähe er selbst gewesen, dass Darius ein besseres Einschätzungsvermögen entwickeln konnte. Wenn er wüsste, dass er wach ist, würde er sich nicht so an ihn drängen. Je länger er sich an ihn presst, umso wärmer wird der Körper des Braunhaarigen. 

Dann murmelt der junge Crownguard diese Worte und Darius wird schlagartig eiskalt. Sein Griff um Garen wird fester. Garen‘s Gesicht wird förmlich in seine Halsbeuge gepresst. „Dann bleib.“ murmelt er verschlafen. Der Körper in seinen Armen versteift sich anfänglich, doch dann sickert das Gesagte ganz langsam zu ihm durch. Und er beginnt bitterlich zu weinen.


	10. Darf ich?

Knapp über fünf Jahre ist es nun her seitdem er das letzte Mal einen Menschen im Arm gehalten hat – Sex ausgenommen. Es ist ungewohnt für Darius einen Menschen zu trösten. Er kann einfach nur da liegen und Garen Zuflucht in seinen Armen bieten. „Du bist relativ umgänglich. Ein paar Tage oder Wochen sollten da schon drin sein, Crownguard.“ „Danke...“ tönt es ganz leise von seiner Halsbeuge aus. „Ich könnte natürlich auch deinem Herrn Vater einen Besuch abst-“ Die Hand, die so eben noch auf seinem Brustkorb geruht hatte, wird ihm vor den Mund gepresst. „Untersteh dich!“ Garen wirkt wahrlich geschockt von seinem Angebot, doch dann entweicht ihm ein leises Kichern. „Nachher nehme ich dein Angebot noch an...“ 

 

Langsam nimmt er die Hand wieder von Darius Mund und schiebt seinen Körper weiter auf Darius, sodass sein eines Bein sich um Darius‘ schlingt. „Mh.“ Unwohl rutscht Darius ein Stück von Garen weg. Kuscheln und trösten waren in Ordnung – das ist genug _gesunde_ Nähe für einen Morgen gewesen. Doch der Crownguard bleibt hartnäckig. „Was ist denn?“ 

Genervt stützt Garen sich auf und rutscht ein Stück nach oben. Sein Bein streicht dabei über Darius stolz aufrechtstehende Körpermitte. Röte schießt in seine Wangen. Darius starrt ihn nur abwartend an. Er sieht förmlich die Räder in Garens Kopf arbeiten. „Ist das normal bei dir?“ Bei den Göttern! Möge sich doch ein Erdloch auftun und ihn verschlingen. Es ist die eine Sache, wenn man(n) bei der Ausbildung im Militär dicht an dicht gereiht schläft und dann feststellt, dass einige beim Aufwachen eine beachtliche Erregung aufweisen können; doch es ist eine andere Sache, wenn man(n) einen Erwachsenen, 38 Jahre alten Mann, nach seiner Morgenlatte fragt. 

Darius schüttelt einfach nur den Kopf und versucht Garens Oberkörper wieder seitlich an ihn zu drücken, doch Garen wehrt sich. Die Hitze auf seinen Wangen scheint sich in seinem Gehirn breit zu machen. Es hätte Darius gestern sicherlich nicht gestört, also würde es ihn auch heute nicht stören, oder? Garen schiebt seine Hand etwas tiefer, bis seine Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über Darius‘ Leiste streichen. Er durfte bleiben. Würde Darius nicht früher oder später eine Gegenleistung einfordern? „Darf ich?“ Wenn Darius nein sagt, würde er aufhören. Auch wenn seine Neugierde ihn förmlich zerreißt. 33 Jahre seines Lebens ist er nicht weiter, _nein tiefer_ , als bis zur Brust einer Frau gekommen. Ein ungeahntes Verlangen durchzuckt seine Hand. Er möchte Darius _gefallen_. Entschlossen schleichen seine Finger sich unter die dünne Schlafhose. Kurz ist er geschockt, wie heiß Darius‘ Glied in seiner Hand liegt. Testend schiebt er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Vorhaut nach unten. Als Reaktion darauf krallt sich Darius‘ linke Hand in seinen Hintern. Neugierig blickt er auf. Darius‘ Gesichtszüge sind angespannt, jedoch weisen sie keine Spur von Zorn auf. Die Lippe wird von seinen Zähnen aufgerissen, als ein kehliges Stöhnen unterdrückt. Vorsichtig beginnt Garen seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen. „Gott, Crownguard!“ dieses Mal bricht das Stöhnen zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. 

 

Garen will mehr, so viel mehr von diesen Geräuschen. Er scheint es richtig zu machen, er scheint seinem Gastgeber zu gefallen. Die Lust packt ihn, wickelt ihn ein. „Mehr.“ murmelt er ganz dicht an Darius‘ Ohr. Seine Bewegungen werden geziehlter, ein Rhythmus baut sich auf. 

 

Er beginnt zu verstehen. Besonders harte, ruppige, Bewegungen lassen Darius stöhnen; schnelle Bewegungen lassen Darius‘s Hand seinen Hintern kneten. Es ist leichter ihm selbst Laute zu entlocken als Darius. Besonders wenn die Hand fester zupackt. 

 

Garens Wimmern bringt ihn noch um. Darius will härter zupacken, will den andern Mann unter sich in die Matratze drücken und ihm seinen Schwanz ins Gesicht drücken; will ihm den Mund aufhalten, wenn er kommt. Er will den Jüngeren besitzen. „Härter, Kleiner.“ Und wieder knabbert er wie gestern an der empfindlichen Ohrmuschel, entlockt Garen dieses entzückende Stöhnen. Garen ist so viel Lauter im Bett als all die Frauen, mit denen er das Vergnügen hatte haben dürfen. Die Haselnussbraunen Augen verklären sichtbar und auch die Bewegungen an seinem Glied werden fahriger. 

 

Ein Gedanke schießt durch seinen nebligen Verstand: Unterwerfung. Er will den anderen über sich haben, er will von Darius aufs Bett gepresst werden. Also entlässt er Darius‘ Glied und greift stattdessen nach seinem Hosenbund. Erst brummt Darius unwohlsam auf, sobald seine Libido vernachlässigt wird, doch dann hilft er Garen und streift sich die Hose komplett ab. „Und was wird das jetzt, Kleiner?“ Es wirkt fast demütig, wie Garen bei den Worten ihm seinen Hals entgegenstreckt. Begierig stürzt Darius sich auf das entblößte Stück Fleisch. Seine Zähne zerreißen die empfindliche Haut, ernten ein lustvolles Wimmern. „Gib mir mehr, Darius.“ Daraufhin grinst er nur dreckig. „Kannst du das denn aushalten?“ Ohne zu zögern nickt Garen. 

 

In diesem Moment muss Darius sich auf diese Aussage verlassen. Denn er schwingt ein Bein über Garen, sodass er auf der Höhe seiner Brust sitzt. Mit der linken Hand greift er nach seinem Glied, mit der anderen nach Garens Hals und drückt zu. Er pumpt sich selbst hart und schnell – genießt, wie sich Garens Augen langsam nach hinten drehen. „Berühr dich selbst.“ weist er den Jüngeren an. Genüsslich beobachtet er Garens zuckende Hand, wie sie sich hinter Darius‘ Rücken zu seinem eigenen Glied schiebt. Für einen kurzen Moment erlaubt er Garen den lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff, dann drückt er wieder zu. Morgen würden zwei wunderschöne Abdrücke seinen Hals ziehren.„Mund auf.“ Und sobald Garen dem Befehl nachkommt, drängt Darius ihm die Spitze seines Gliedes in die feuchte Mundhöle. Warmes Sperma fließt Garens Rachen herunter. Es schmeckt wiederlich, doch das Gefühl und das Wissen, dass Darius ihn genaustens beobachtet sorgt dafür, dass er sich mit wenigen pumpenden Bewegungen ebenfalls ergießt. 

 

Sobald Darius die erlösenden Tränen in Garens Augen sieht und die Wärme spürt, die sich an seinem Rücken breit macht, erlöst er ihn aus seinem eisernen Griff. Ein paar weitere Tränen lösen sich aus den verquollenen Augen, während dessen Besitzer abwesend an die Decke starrt. „Zu viel?“ Nun doch etwas besorgt will Darius sich von Garen lösen, wird aber sofort an den Armen gepackt. Stattdessen wirft Garen den Dunkelhaarigen von sich, sodass der mit dem Gesicht in den Kissen landet. Fasziniert betrachtet er sein eigenes Sperma, wie es größtenteils hinunter zur Kuhle über Darius‘ Arsch geflossen ist. Trotz seiner Erfahrung beugt er sich hinab und beginnt seinen Samen von Darius zu lecken. „So gut.“ murmelt er. Sobald er fertig ist, weicht er ein Stück zurück und steht dann auf. Er geht. 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Darius dreht sich auf den Rücken, kann es kaum fassen, als Garen nach einiger Zeit wieder zurück kommt. Allerdings ohne seine Schlafhose, nur mit einem Hemd bekleidet und den roten Striemen an seinem Hals. Verdammt, dieser Anblick gefällt ihm. Wortlos, jedoch mit einem Lächeln, schlüpft Garen unter das Decken-Gewühl. 

Sichtlich überrascht lässt der Altäre sich auf den Körper des Jüngern ziehen. „Ich bin verwirrt.“ gesteht Garen leise. „Es fühlt sich gut an, wenn dein Gewischt mich runter drückt. Das hat es schon immer.“ All die Jahre voller Krieg… und Garen soll unterschwellig genossen haben, wenn Darius einen Faustkampf zwischen ihnen gewann? „I-ich will, dass es dir gefällt.“ „Alle wollen, dass du nach ihrer Nase tanzt. Alle wollen etwas von dir. Und du willst ausgerechnet mir gefallen?“ Neckend verteilt Darius kleine Schmetterlingsküsse auf dem geschundenen Hals. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, Kleiner, ich _will_ dich unterwerfen. Oh Gott, wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ih das jetzt grade noch will – trotz dem Wissen, dass du jetzt eine Pause brauchst -“ „Ich brauche keine Pause!“ protestiert Garen, doch dieses Mal presst Darius seine Hand gegen die Wunde. Schmerzerfüllt zuckt er zusammen. „Dein Körper braucht diese Pause. Ich möchte dich nicht zu etwas zwingen, was du nicht möchtest. Crownguard, du erfüllst mir Wünsche, die ich Quill nie hatte offenbaren wollen. Diese Beziehung

hat etwas mit Vertrauen zu tun. Ich kann dir nur weh tun, wenn du mir vertraust – nicht wenn du dich selbst dazu zwingst.“


	11. Powerplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning :D

„Darius, würg mich.“ Entschlossen führt Garen Darius‘ Hände an seinen Hals und lässt sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Darius folgt der Bewegung, lässt sich dieses Mal auf seinem Bauch nieder. Garen kommt ihm entgegen, gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Etwas härter als vorhin, aber gib mir etwas mehr Zeit beim Luftholen“ Mit einem leichten Lächeln übt er Druck auf Darius‘ Hände aus.

Sobald Darius kraftvoll zupackt, erscheint erneut diese lustvolle Röte auf Garens Wangen. 

 

Er zieht an Darius‘ Fingern. Der möchte schon loslassen, doch Garen schüttelt ganz leicht den Kopf. „Härter.“ presst er hervor. Haselnussbraune Augen beginnen sich nach oben zu drehen. „Nicht aufhören.“ Garen löst eine von Darius‘ Händen von seinem Hals und führt sie stattdessen zu seinem Geschlecht. Es steht aufrecht, färbt sich mit jeder Minute dunkler, schreit förmlich nach Aufmerksamkeit. Darius umschließt es, pumpt aber nicht. Stattdessen beobachtet er fasziniert, wie Garens Hüfte nach oben schnellt, wenn er die Finger fester um seinen Adamsapfel schließt. „Garen.“ er lässt ihm die Luft zum antworten. „Dreh dich um, auf allen Vieren.“ 

 

Natürlich gehorcht Garen. Darius scheint verstanden zu haben, dass Garen ihm sein ehrliches Interesse an dieser Form der Zweisamkeit präsentieren möchte. „Vertraust du mir?“ „Mhm.“ es ist kaum hörbar, doch es ist eine Antwort. Ein Schlag auf seinen Hintern folgt. „Ich werde jetzt etwas holen, du bleibst hier und bewegst dich nicht, verstanden?“ Garen nickt, erntet einen weiteren Schlag, dieser jedoch brennt. „Kein Nicken, kein Kopfschütteln. Nur wenn ich dich darum bitte. Du antwortest mit ja oder nein. Also?“ 

 

„Ja.“ Erwartungsvoll beugt Garen seinen Oberkörper ein Stück weit nach unten. Er will einen weiteren Schlag als Bestrafung. Und er bekommt ihm. 

Die Matratze hebt sich hinter ihm an und die Tür zum Schlafzimmer fällt ins Schloss. 

 

Garen ist allein. Ein kurzer Moment Pause. Er will keine Pause. Zwischen seinen Beinen brennt die Lust. Er will sie berühren. Wenn er sie berührt und Darius ihn dabei erwischt, würde er bestraft werden. 

Im Hintergrund kann er hören, wie sich Schritte der Tür nähern. Die Tür ist offen, sein Hintern zeigt zu demjenigen der gerade in der Tür lehnt und ihn genüsslich beobachtet. 

Er hat es noch nie selbst getan – er hat nur davon gehört. Eine Hand löst er vom Bett, benetzt seine Finger mit Speichel und lässt sich dann mit dem Gesicht und den Schultern in die Kissen fallen. Mit der anderen, frei gewordenen Hand zieht er eine Arschbacke zur Seite. Die feuchte Hand führt er durch die Beine hindurch zu seinem Anus. Und lässt einen Finger eintauchen. 

 

Fuck. Darius lehnt im Türrahmen, ein kurzes Seil und ein Fläschchen in der Hand. Er beobachtet Garen dabei wie er bewusst gegen seine Worte verstößt und sein Spiel Darius zur Schau stellt. Erregt reibt Darius sich selbst mit schnellen Zügen zur vollen Größe. Garen hat eine Bestrafung verdient. 

 

Die Matratze gibt nach, sobald Darius sich hinter Garen kniet und ihm frech einen weiteren Finger einführt. Von der Fülle überrascht keucht dieser auf. „Ein kleiner Rebell, huh?“ 

Garen ist kurz davor zu nicken, verbessert sich rechtzeitig: „Vielleicht.“ 

„Das schreit förmlich nach einer Bestrafung.“ schnurrt Darius in sein Ohr. Der Finger verschwindet wieder. Empört knurrt Garen. „Gibt mir deinen Arm.“ Er streckt ihm den Arm entgegen, mit dem er seine Arschbacken gespreizt hatte. Gierig greift Darius nach dem freigewordenen Hinterteil. „Ich meinte eigentlich den anderen, dessen Finger du so genüsslich in deinem Arsch bewegst.“ Ausgesprochen klingen die Worte so viel peinlicher, als Garen es gedacht hatte. Mit hoch roten Wangen entlässt er den Finger und zieht seinen Arm zwischen den Beinen hervor. „Braver Junge, ich werde dir deine Handgelenke verbinden. Es soll ziehen, nicht wehtun.“

 

Darius besitzt in diesem Moment die gesamte Kontrolle über den jungen Mann vor sich. Und er weiß nicht was er tun soll, jetzt wo Garen vor ihm liegt – die Handgelenke und Unterarme zusammengeschnürt. „Mhm… was mache ich bloß mit dir Crownguard?“ Er lehnt sich über ihn, sodass seine Brust Garens Oberkörper nach unten drückt. Diese Position erlaubt ihm, sein Glied zwischen Garens Beine zu schieben und sich an ihm zu reiben. Vor Erregung sind sie bereits am Schwitzen und erleichtern ihm so das Gleiten. Wenn er leicht zustößt kann er Garens Hoden gegen seinen Schwanz klatschen hören. Erregt beißt er Garen in die Ohrmuschel. 

Würde Garen empfindlich sein? Neugierig tastet er mit der Linken nach den rosigen Nippeln. „Argh- Da-darius!“ Oh, Darius muss sich beherrschen nicht hier und jetzt seine Saat auszuschütten.

 

„Du hast _ihn_ gesehen.“ Ganz wuschig im Kopf wagt Darius den nächsten Schritt. Die Hand lässt er zwischen sich und Garens Hinterteil gleiten. „Schaffst du das?“ 

Der Braunhaarige braucht einen kurzen Moment. Hinter ihm greift Darius nach dem kleinen Gefäß und benetzt seine Finger mit der klaren Flüssigkeit. Die Flasche landet halb leer neben Garens Kopf. Die Bedeutung der Frage trifft ihn, als sich zwei Finger in ihn schieben. „Jaaa.“ stöhnt er ins Kissen. Ganz von alleine kommt er Darius in kreisenden Bewegungen entgegen, schiebt die Finger tiefer in seinen Anus. „Ich will- er muss-“ Ein dritter vorwitziger Finger fügt sich bei. 

 

Sein kompletter Körper versteift sich. Er fühlt sich so voll. Da ist kein Gefühl, außer das der Fülle. Darius nutzt den Moment, zieht seine Finger zurück und positioniert sein Glied an Garens Eingang. Er schiebt sich über Garen, drückt ihn tiefer in die Matratze, als er sich in ihn drängt und hält Garen den Mund zu. 

Der schreit auf, Tränen laufen aus seinen Augen. Es tut weh, es brennt. Doch dann zieht Darius seinen Kopf nach hinten und stößt zu. 

Der Schmerz bleibt präsent, wird kaum merklich besser. Dafür sorgt der Winkel in dem Darius nun unaufhaltsam stößt dafür, dass sein Glied begierig aufragt. „So groß.“ nuschelt er durch die Hand. Mit jedem Hineingleiten trifft er dieses kleine Nervenbündel in Garen. Zusammen mit dem süßen Schmerz in seinem Nacken entfliehen ihm süße Geräusche der puren Lust. 

 

Darius heißer Atem schlägt ihm entgegen. Umso öfter und länger der Noxianer sein Glied in ihn treibt, desto besser fühlt er sich. Langsam kommen die Bewegungen zu einem Stillstand, der Schwanz gleitet aus ihm und Darius dreht sie um. Er packt sich eines der kräftigen Beine und legt es über seine Schulter. Dann nimmt er seinen alten Rhythmus wieder auf. Er gleitet tiefer, trifft den süßen Punkt immer härter. Nicht lange und Garen schreit auf. Heißer Samen ergießt sich zwischen ihnen. „I-in mir. Darius. I-in mir.“ Hämisch grinsend lässt er Garens Bein zur Seite fallen und hebt mit beiden Händen Garens Hüfte an. Beim dritten Stoß ergießt er sich, kostet seinen Orgasmus mit langsamen Stößen vollends aus. Völlig überreizt zuckt Garen bei jeder weiteren Bewegung zusammen, gequält wimmert er auf. 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Erst als die Mittagssonne ihr Gesicht offenbart, wacht Garen wieder auf. Das letzte Mal, das er sich so ausgelaugt gefühlt hat, war als er seine letzte Militär Prüfung absolviert hatte. Den Tag danach hatte er mit Grippe im Bett gelegen. 

Probehalber kneift er die Pobacken zusammen. Überrascht blickt er auf – es hätte höllisch weh tun müssen, jedenfalls hatte er das von anderen gehört. Stattdessen fühlt er einen dumpfen, unangenehmen Druck an seinem Hintern. „Überrascht?“ 

Neben ihm sitzt Darius, ein Buch auf seinem Schoß. Er lächelt sanft, streicht ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Soll ich dir ein Bad einlassen?“ „Mhm.“ Dann vergräbt der Braunhaarige wieder sein Gesicht in den Kissen. 

 

Darius kommt nach einiger Zeit wieder. „Na los, Kleiner. Du stinkst nach Sex.“ Peinlich berührt taucht der Kopf tiefer in das Kissenmeer ein. Dem Noxianer entweicht ein herzliches Lachen. Garen möchte nicht aufstehen? Na gut! Er zieht den Jüngern an einem Fuß bis an die Bettkante und wirft ihn sich dann über die Schulter. „Du bist viel zu schwer, Crownguard. Was gibt man euch in Demarcia zu essen, dass ihr so fett werdet?“ Empört schlagen zwei Fäuste gegen seinen unteren Rücken. „Ich bin nicht fett!“ „Neeein.“ Er zieht das Wort extra lang und gräbt seine Finger zeitgleich in das weiche Fleisch Garens Hinterteils. „Dein Arsch ist trotzdem riesig.“ Im Badezimmer angekommen wird Garen in der Badewanne abgeladen. „Er ist vielleicht grade deswegen so schön weich.“ murmelt er. Darius will schon den Raum verlassen, doch Garen zieht ihn zu sich herunter und drückt ihm die Lippen auf. Begierig erkundet er die Mundhöhle des Älteren, fordert die erfahrene Zunge zum Tanz auf. 

Er hat den Kuss angefangen und er beendet ihn auch wieder, indem er Darius Lippe zwischen seine Zähne saugt und sich langsam von ihm löst. „Bekomme ich wieder Pfannkuchen?“ Wie aufs Stichwort gibt sein Magen ein kleines Grummeln von sich.


	12. Ringe

Der Frühling ist fast vorbei. 

 

Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Garen ist in den letzten Tagen leiser geworden. Zwar konnte Darius ihn mit Sex wundervoll ablenken, lange anhalten tat es allerdings nicht. Der Demarcianer war auch deutlich schneller gereizt. Wenn Darius ihm am Tag zu nahe kam, ging er ihm aus dem Weg. Manchmal verschwand er auch für einige Stunden und kam total unterkühlt wieder nach Hause. 

 

Nach Hause. Ein schöner Gedanke. In den vergangenen Wochen hat sich ein gewissen Gefühl zurück in Darius‘ Leben gemischt. Liebe. Mit jedem Tag den er mit Garen verbringt wächst seine Liebe für den glänzenden Ritter Demarcias. Er vergisst immer mehr die eigentlichen Grenzen, die sie trennen sollten. Er vergisst den Schmerz, den Quills Tod unweigerlich mit sich gebracht hatte. 

 

Noch nie konnte er den Waffenstillstand so sehr genießen, wie jetzt. Die Briefe von Jarvan hatten auch schnell aufgehört. Vor genau einem Monat hat Garen sich ein Herz gefasst und endlich einen Eilkurier zu dem Prinzen geschickt. Bislang hat der junge Prinz nichts unternommen um Garen wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Vielleicht könnte er ja noch etwas länger bleiben.

 

 

Wäre da nicht dieses Gefühl. Es wird mit jedem Tag etwas schlimmer. Etwas bahnt sich in Garen an und Darius weiß absolut nicht was es ist. Er kann nur Vermutungen anstellen, jedoch wurde er jedes Mal scharf angefahren, wenn er versucht hatte Garen darauf anzusprechen. 

 

 

Er will diese neue Bereicherung unter keinen Umständen verlieren.

 

 

Und wenn er dafür seine eigene Existenz aufgeben muss.

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Eines Abends kuschelt Garen sich an ihn und beginnt leise zu weinen. Hilflos schlingt Darius die Arme um ihn und zieht ihn an seine Brust. „Lux- meine Schwester, sie… Sie heiratet in zwei Tagen. Ich sollte dabei sein, aber- aber wenn ich zurück gehe...“ Er unterbricht das traurige Gestammel mit einem Kuss. „Du wirst zurück gehen, Kleiner.“ nuschelt er zwischen den Küssen. „Aber du gehst nicht alleine.“ Dann lässt sich Darius auf den Boden gleiten, sodass er vor der Couch kniet. Bestimmend greift er nach Garens linker Hand. Er bedeckt sie mit federleichten Küsschen und schmiegt dann seine Wange in die Handfläche. Dann zieht er einen kleinen Samt-Sack aus seiner Brusttasche. Heraus plumpst ein schlichter Ring mit Wellenförmigen Einkerbungen. „Dein Vater sagte doch du sollst heiraten. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat er dir nie gesagt wen du heiraten sollst.“

 

Garen fallen sämtliche Züge aus dem Gesicht. Er sieht geschockt dabei zu, wie Darius das silberne Band auf seinen Finger schiebt. Nur zögerlich schaut er auf, dabei fällt sein Blick auf Darius Nacken. Um seinen Hals baumelt eine exakte Kopie seines Ringes. „D-darius? Ist das ein Antrag?“ „Nur wenn du ja sagst.“ 

 

„Aber...“ Nervös betrachtet er seine Hand. Blickt dann wieder auf, auf Darius‘ Kette und greift danach. „Wir könnten alles verlieren. Du könntest dein Haus verlieren.“ Tränen rinnen unaufhaltsam seine Wangen hinunter. Die Schluchzer machen Garens Worte weniger verständlich, verleihen ihnen eine gewisse Schwere. „Ich kann das nicht von dir verlangen.“ „Musst du auch nicht.“ Darius küsst seinen Handrücken. „ _Ich_ verlange das von _dir_. Es muss nicht gleich sofort sein. Es kann warten. Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dir helfen werde, wenn du es zulässt. Du wärst geschockt, wenn ich dir verrate, dass es schlimmeres gibt, als ein Leben lang mit dir zu verbringen.“ 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Nach und nach versiegt der salzige Tränenfluss auf Garens Wangen. „Du bist total verrückt.“ murmelt Garen irgendwann und nickt. 

 

 

An diesem Abend schlafen sie beide auf der Couch ein, dicht aneinander gekuschelt.


	13. Königliche Zustimmung

Luxanna Crownguard strahlt förmlich heller als ihr Hochzeitskleid. Sie sieht wahrhaftig majestätisch aus, als sie in Begleitung ihres jetzt Ehemannes _Marco Crownguard_ die Treppen des Altares herab schreitet. Ihr Kleid ist vorne etwas kürzer mit einer längeren Schleppe und einem Korsett das ihre schmale Taille betont. Auf ihren Schultern thront eine hoher gezackter Kragen, der ihre Haare weiß-gold erscheinen lässt.

Marco trägt ein ebenfalls weißes Gewandt. Seine Jacke ziert eine edle goldene Stickerei und um seinen Hals windet sich eine hellblaue, aufwendig geknüpfte Fliege. Er hält Lux‘ imposanten Brautstrauß aus goldgelben und weißen Blumen. 

 

Der alte Herr Crownguard ist sichtlich zufrieden und schüttelt erfreut Hände mit den Eltern Marcos. Nachdem sein Sohn seit Wochen verschwunden ist erfährt die Familie endlich wieder einen Höhepunkt. Das Fortbestehen der Familie Crownguard ist gesichert. 

 

 

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, kleines Licht.“ Jarvan überreicht seiner langjährigen Freundin ein kleines Paket. Er freut sich für die beiden und doch sorgt er sich um das Mädchen. „Eigentlich hätte Garen dir das hier gegeben – ich habe echt eine Menge Zeit darin investiert mit der ollen Goldschmiedin zu diskutieren, mir das Geschenk zu geben.“ Er überreicht ihr ein kleines Kästchen. 

Freudestrahlend öffnet sie das Geschenk ihres Bruders. Es ist ein kleines Armband aus Weißgold. Sie hält ihrem Mann den Inhalt entgegen. Als er den Verschluss schließt, begutachtet er das Armband. „Ein schönes Geschenk. Danke für Eure Bemühungen.“ lächelt er schließlich.

Glücklich fällt sie dem Prinzen um den Hals. „Danke. Du bist der Beste.“ Dann öffnet sie auch das zweite Paket. Zum Vorschein kommt ein goldenes Siegel. Fassungslos blickt das Ehepaar auf. „Jarvan, du kannst doch nicht-“ „Jaja, ich kann tun was ich will. Willkommen in der Königsfamilie, ihr zwei.“ 

 

 

Zu Lux‘ Bedauern sitzt auch Garens Zwangs-Verlobte an der Hochzeitstafel. Sie mag Lucinda, sie ist sehr höflich und ehrlich, doch diese Frau ist genau das Gegenteil von dem, was ihr Bruder braucht. „...Also? Auf meine wundervolle Ehefrau!“ „Prost!“ tönt es durch den Saal. Lächelnd hebt auch Luxanna ihr Glas. „Auf meinen bezaubernden Mann.“ 

Schnell wird das Essen gebracht. „Du Jarvan...“ stupst sie ihren Sitznachbarn nach einigen Bissen an. „Hast du gar nichts von ihm gehört? Er- er kann doch nicht einfach so verschwunden sein.“

Der Prinz schüttelt den Kopf. „Er lebt Lux. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Vermutlich ist er irgendwo in Noxus. Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass Swain etwas mit dem plötzlichen Brief zu tun hatte.“

 

Plötzlich kommt eine von Jarvans Leibwachen hastigen Schrittes in den Raum. Erst kurz vor dem Kopf der Tafel zügelt er seinen Schritt. „Miss Crownguard, Euer Bruder – er steht unten.“ 

Sofort lässt sie ihr Besteck fallen und springt auf. 

 

 

Unten im Foryer steht tatsächlich ihr Bruder. Breit grinsend hält er die Arme offen. Vor Freude strahlend fällt sie ihm um den Hals. „Du siehst wunderschön aus.“ Lächelnd löst sie sich von Garen. Er sieht gut aus – erholt. So als wäre er jahrelang krank gewesen. „Du hättest schreiben können.“ „Hätte.“ Dann greift er nach ihrer Hand. „Marco hat dir einen schönen Ring ausgesucht.“ „Garen-“ schockiert starrt sie auf seine Finger. „Du trägst-“ 

 

„Sohn.“ Ihr Vater muss das mit der Nachricht auch mitbekommen haben. Er kommt dicht von Jarvan gefolgt im Foyer an. Wutadern bilden sich auf seiner Stirn, seine Augen sind voller Zorn als er brüllt:„Was fällt dir ein dich nach all diesen Wochen voller Scharm hier aufzutauchen. Es wäre besser gewesen wenn-“ er holt zum Schlag aus. „Ich würde das unterlassen, Mister Crownguard.“ Darius tritt aus den Schatten hervor, die Axt ausgetauscht durch ein bedeutend schlichteres Schwert und seinen Körper ziert eine edle dunkle Festtagesrobe. „Ich habe zwar versprochen mich zurückzuhalten – aber ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich dieses Versprechen halten werde.“ 

Dann wendet er sich Lux zu. „Ich habe Euch ein Geschenk mitgebracht, junge Crownguard. Wenn Ihr Euren Bruder nicht wieder haben wollt nehme ich ihn gerne wieder mit.“ Verwirrt und gleichzeitig vergnügt starrt sie Darius an. Er hat etwas gravierendes in Garen verändert. Es ist ihr im Moment egal wer er eigentlich ist, für sie zählt nur, was er getan hat. „Was passiert hier gerade?“ Jarvan starrt den Noxianer sichtlich misstrauisch an.

 

„Garen!“ Freudestrahlend läuft Lucinda auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Sie will Garen um den Hals fallen, doch dann erblickt sie Darius. „Was- was macht der noxianischer Abschaum hier?“ rutscht es ihr erschrocken heraus. Wenn die Worte Darius berühren, dann ist er verdammt gut darin, dies zu unterdrücken. Er rümpft nur leicht die Nase. „Japp. Ganz liebevolles Ding.“ murmelt Darius in Garens Richtung. 

Dann will sie Garen schließlich umarmen, doch der weicht nach hinten aus und Darius schiebt sich in ihren Weg. „Das… das ist nicht dein Ernst.“ schockiert hält Luxanna sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Du bist göttlich, Bruderherz.“ sie kichert. „Wie bitte? Ich verstehe nicht.“ Verwirrt schaut Garens Verlobte zwischen ihm und seiner Schwester hin und her. „Hör mal zu Püppchen...“ Oh, da ist sie. Die Verachtung. „Der da gehört jetzt zu mir. Du musst schon an mir vorbei, wenn du ihn unbedingt heiraten möchtest.“ Schockiert sackt sie auf dem Boden zusammen. „Aber ihr seid zwei Männer, das-“ sie unterbricht sich selber. „Was ist in dich gefahren! Du bist eine Schande für die Familie.“ brüllt dann wieder der alte Crownguard los. Knurrend greift Darius nach seinem Schwertgriff. „Oh bitte lass mich seinen Kopf abschlagen.“ Noch bevor die Situation eskaliert tritt Jarvan zwischen Darius und Garens Vater. „Königliche Zustimmung. Die Vermählung findet statt. Wo und wann ihr das möchtet.“ Dann grinst Jarvan hämisch in Darius Richtung. „Wie ist der Sex?“ Vor lauter Scham über seinen besten Freund läuft Garen hochrot an. „Bestens.“ „Irgendwelche weiteren Einwände Mister Crownguard?“ Herausfordernd blicken zwei Augenpaare den Ältesten an. „Nein.“ presst er nur gezwungen heraus. „Komm Liebes, wir sollten gehen.“ Er bietet Lucinda seinen Arm an, dann verschwinden sie schnell wieder im Kronsaal. 

 

„Muss ich mir sorgen machen?“ flüstert Lux ganz leise. Sie hat Garens wunden Hals gesehen, trotz dem Versuch ihn mit einem hohen Kragen zu verdecken. „Ich glaube, kleines Licht, das ist eine Welt, die wir zwei nie verstehen werden.“ kommt ihm Jarvan zur Hilfe. „Ich wollte so gerne Tante werden.“ jammert Lux plötzlich, doch sie lacht dabei. „Ihr solltet wieder hoch.“ Darius tritt von der Gruppe zurück. „Es ist vermutlich etwas zu viel, wenn ich plötzlich unter den Gästen auftauche. Ich wünsche Euch eine wundervolle Feier, junges Fräulein.“ Empört blickt sie zu Garen. „Du bleibst hier, zumindest in Demarcia, ihr könnt morgen wieder zurück – heute bleibt Garen bei mir! Und hör auf mit der ganzen respektvollen Anrede, du hast meinen Bruder gefic-“ „Keine Kraftausdrücke, Kleines.“ unterbricht Darius sie charmant grinsend. 

 

 

Peinlich berührt folgt Garen seiner Schwester, nachdem Darius ihm einen… für ein öffentliches Publikum unangebrachten Abschiedskuss gegeben hat. 

 

Jarvan bleibt noch kurz bei ihm. „Schwör mir, dass du ihm eine von mir verpasst, wenn er sich daneben benimmt.“ „Auf die rechte oder die linke Arschbacke?“ Die Antwort entlockt dem Prinzen ein wahrhaftiges Lachen. „Pass auf ihn auf, ja?“ 

 

 

 

############# The End #############

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So das war es. Ich hoffe die kleine FF hat euch gefallen :)  
> Sry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber es ist immer etwas umständlich FFs auf ao3 hochzuladen. 
> 
> Wer das Brautkleid nicht erkennt, es ist der Elementalist Lux Skin :)


End file.
